Untitled
by GHSNEKO
Summary: It seems that certain young women in certain relationships with certain singers prefer to be informed about said singers moving....T for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Tokyo, Japan!

Untitled

A Gravitation fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and ideas.

--

I'm baaaaaaaaack! Read my profile to learn more about my serious disease na no da! Anyways, enjoy!

--

Ryuichi Sakuma glanced around the large office. Two members of Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou and Hiroshi Nakano, sat eating strawberry pocky. His mangaer, K, stood nearby talking to the president of NG, and keyboardist of Nittle Grasper, Tohma Seguchi. Ryuichi sighed. Boring, boring, and more boring. Everyone looked up in shock as the door slammed against the wall. A woman stood there, glaring into the room. "Milan!"

The blonde stalked into the office. Her gaze was set on Ryuichi. "Milan, I--" His words were cut off as she slapped him hard on his cheek. "No call? Nothing? You just move back to Japan?!" she asked angerily in Japanese. Her eyes glimmered with anger and hurt. "Why, Ryuichi? You didn't even tell me!" Milan cried, switching to English. Shuichi and Hiro stared cluelessly at the scene. Tohma raised a hand to intervene, but K stopped him, shaking his head quietly. Milan glared at Ryuichi, the tears flowing freely over her cheeks. Ryuichi gasped as her body was racked with sobs.

The quiet noise was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back, keeping his face close. "I never meant to hurt you.." he whispered, wiping a tear from her face. She met his gaze for a few seconds before the sobs escaped her lungs, and she buried her face in his chest, staining his jacket with her tears. Ryuichi held her close, brushing her hair off her face. The others in the room watched quietly. "What's going on?" Shuichi whispered. "Ryu didn't tell her he was coming back to Japan..." Tohma replied, keeping his eyes on the couple in front of him. "Soooo... she's his... girlfriend?" Hiro asked. K and Tohma nodded, privately wondering how it wasn't obvious.

Milan took a step back. "Why didn't you tell me, Ryu?" "I wanted to..b-but..." he paused, glancing at the man at the window. "But what?" Milan asked. "But... K told me not to... He practically threw me in the car anyway.." Ryuichi muttered. The woman spun on her heel, staring hatefully at K. The blonde manger shrugged, returning her gaze. As her eyes narrowed, Shuichi finally shouted, "What's going on!? Speak Japanese! Agh!" Curious eyes regarded him. As he met the woman's stare, Shuichi sweatdropped. "Heh heh...never mind.." he laughed, scampering away. Milan rolled her eyes, turning back to Tohma and Hiro. "Milan Winchestor. Nice to meet you." she said plesantly. Tohma smiled back, "Winchestor? Any relation to K-san?" "We're cousins." K muttered roughly. "What are you doing in Japan, Milan?" he asked. "Shut up, Claude. I'm twenty-six. I can do what I want." she hissed. "But, since you're so curious, I'm here for the Tokyo Figure Skating Expo."

"I suppose your father knows you're here? Just like when you disappeared and went to Germany?" As the argument continued, Ryuichi leaned closer to the confused threesome. "Milan and K-san don't get along!" he said brightly. "Uh-huh..." Hiro and Shindou muttered, staring at the angry cousins. "What's all this about Germany?" Tohma asked. "Milan took off when she was seventeen. She didn't tell her parents, and they sent K after her." Ryuichi replied. The argument slipped back into Japanese, and they flinched at the language used. "Ba--" "Bi--""Oook! Lots of love!" Ryuichi said, covering their mouths. After a few seconds he removed his hands, wiping them on his pants. He gave each a warning look, showing his serious side. Milan glared at her cousin, before turning her back to him.

"You know, I can't remember what this meeting was about..." Tohma said, striding to a cabinet against the wall. After the others had left, he pulled the key from his pocket, and unlocked it. He took out a bottle of sake, and not bothering to get a glass, took a long drink from it. He loved Ryu like a brother, but trouble always followed him...

--

**Ch 1! R&R please! Anyways, please read my other stories na no da!**


	2. Calm down, Rychan

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Hello again! Read on, read on! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**--**

Milan followed Ryuichi and K into the apartment. K opened the door to a room, and said, "This is your room." Milan raised an eyebrow, and pointedly turned and walked into Ryuichi's room. "Milan, you can't stay in here. This is Ryu's room." K said firmly. "I noticed." she replied dismissively, setting her bags next to the wall. Ryuichi shrugged, and placed Kumagoro on the bed. "Ryuichi, I don't think--" "Hai, hai, K-san. I'm not going to argue with you.. Or her..." the singer replied. "But, we're all adults here, right?" he continued, placing emphasis on 'adults.' Milan smirked at her older cousin. Between herself and Ryu, Claude wasn't going to win this fight. K growled frustratedly, and stormed out. If Milan wouldn't listen to him, he would go to a higher authority.

K sialed the number, and waited for an answer. "Hello?" "Adam, this is Claude. Milan is here in Japan..." Yes, I know. She's going to sign up for that skating competition." the man replied. "She wants to sleep in Ryuichi's room." K said, glancing at the open door to said room. "Let me speak with her.." Adam muttered. K handed the phone to Milan, giving her an evil grin. Her brow raised as she heard the voice on the other end. "You called my daddy?" she asked L incredulously. "Uh-huh...Yeah.. Yeah, I understand, Daddy...Love you too.. Bye, Daddy."

Laying the phone on the bed, she smirked. "I'm twenty-six, remember? If that's the best you can come up with then, you, my dear cousin, have lost a few brain cells." "Ryu!" K hissed. "Do something!" Ryuichi glanced up from the magazine he was reading. "Why? I don't mind if she sleeps in here." he shrugged. "You're missing the entire point!" a frazzled K shouted. "You ok, K-san? Maybe you need a vacation?" "Ugh!" K groaned, collapsing on the floor...

8:30. K stared at the clock on the wall. Ryuichi and Milan had been gone for three hours. The door opened, and they burst into the room. "Hi, K-san! Guess what we got you!" K didn't get the chance, as Ryuichi tossed something on his lap. "You're going on a vacation, K-san!" Ryuichi cried, jumping around the room. "Ry-chan, calm down." Milan smiled. "Vacation?" K asked. "Ryu, I don't have time for a vacation..." "Sure you do, K-san!" Ryu replied, bouncing on the trampoline in the corner. **(How did that happen?)**

"Ryu, I'm serious. I don't have time." K muttered. "Just go, Claude." Milan said, plopping onto the couch. Much as she loved him, Ryu was incredibly hyper. She was exhausted. "I gotta hand it to you, Claude. I don't know how you put up with all the jumping and... bouncing... Oy, I'm tired." she murmered, sinking lower on the couch. "You're going to Osaka, K-san!" Ryuichi smiled, pulling Milan into a sitting position. "Mmmm... How are you this hyper, Ry-chan? You don't drink coffee.. " she sighed, leaning on his shoulder. Seeing his cousin so tired, K smirked evilly. If he left, then Milan would have to put up with Ryuichi's hyperness. "Fine, I'll go. Osaka is nice this time of year." Milan fell on her side as Ryuichi hopped up, and started bouncing off the walls. "Ow..." she muttered sarcastically...

Milan fell tiredly on the bed. "Ry-chan, calm down already...I'm glad to get rid of K for a couple days, but you've been bouncing around for hours. Ryuichi hopped onto the bed. "Finally..." she sighed. "How much sugar have you eaten today?" she asked. "Sugar? Great idea!" Ryuichi grinned. "Hold it! Oh no you don't! No sugar for you!" she said, pulling him down. Ryuichi sighed, unable to move with her arm wrapped tightly over his chest. "Mi-chan? Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm tired, Ry-chan..." "Mi-chan.. I can't move..." "Good." After a few minutes, Ryuichi managed to roll over. She smiled, and moved closer to him. "Good night, Mi-chan.." he whispered. "Good night.." she replied, feeling his arm slide over her waist...

--

**Ch 2, na no da! R&R please! I'm sorry the chapters are so short! I can't write long stuff... I find it easier to just end the chapter, and start a new one. It's part of my serious disease, lol.**


	3. Explosive Morning

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Nya! You're back! I missed you soooo much!! Anyways, thank you first reviewer, i love athrun!! **

**--**

Milan opened her eyes in the early morning light, then quickly closed them again. She had glimpsed her cousin standing in the doorway. "Ryuichi. Milan. Up, now." "Go away, K-san." Ryuichi muttered. "Ryu, it's time to get up." Milan felt a muscle in his arm tighten. "Go away, Claude." she said, throuwing a pillow towards the door. K clenched his tteh. Holding back his curses, he strode to the bed and pulled the covers off them.

"Hey!" they shouted, glaring at him. In one smooth, synchronized move, they reached down and pulled the sheets over their heads. K hissed in frustration. "GET UP!" he screeched, shooting at the ceiling with his assault rifle. The sheets slowly came down, and Milan glared at K. he opened a drawer in the nightstand, and pulled out a card. It was branded with an A for ace. "Mi-chan? How is a poker card helping this?" Ryuichi whispered. She didn't reply, as she aimed the card at her cousin. It landed on the floor, only two feet in front of K.

The A flashed, and a small explosion followed. The men's eyes widened. Sending K another threatening glare, she pulled out two more cards. The two of clubs, and the nine of hearts. She threw them, and they lodged into the wall. The sharp metal edges of the cards glemed in the light. "K-k-san... I think you might want ot..." Ryuichi stuttered, staring in amazement at his girlfriend. The cousings glared at each other for another moment, before K turned and stalked out of the room. Milan huffed and snuggled back against Ryuichi's chest.

Noon came, and they stood at the door. "Bye-bye, K-san! Have lots of fun!" Ryu cried happily. K grunted, shooting a glance at Milan. "Bye, Claude. See you in a couple days." she muttered. K turned and walked out the door. He climbed in the cab, and it drove away. Milan let out a breath. Ryuichi pulled a set of keys from his pocket, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Mi-chan! We're going Shuichi's!"

When they arrived, Ryuichi lowered his voice. "Just so you know, Shuichi lives here with his boyfriend..." Milan shrugged. After all, her own Ry-chan was bi-sexual, so she didn't really care.At heir knock, the pink-haired singer opened the door. "Sakuma-san! Milan-san! Come in!" he said, leading them through the short hallway. "Yuuuuki! My friends are here!" Milan heard him tell someone in the living room. As she came around the corner she gasped. "EIRI?!"

Eiri Yuki's golden eyes looked up at her. He laid his laptop on the sofa, and stood. "You.." They stared at each other. Ryuichi and Shuichi looked on in confusion. "You know each other?" Shuichi asked. "Oh yes, very well..." Milan replied in a low voice. "How well?" Ryuichi asked, noticing the unusual gleam in her eyes. "He's my ex-husband."

--

**Short chapter, nya! Trust me, it's completely necessary. And, since I always have short chapters, I'll try to put up like two at a time when I update... maybe more... anyways, R&R please! NA NO DA!**


	4. Memories

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Ai! Suspense, na no da! As promised, Ch 4. right behind Ch 3. Nya, Ja ne! By the way, just a warning in advance. Milan is a crier. She cries alot in this story, trust me. But, it always fits the situation. No stupid happy crying lol.**

**--**

"YOUR WHAT?!" Ryuichi and Shuichi screeched, each staring at their lovers. Ryu knew Milan had been married, but he had never imagined it could be to someone like Eiri Yuki. "We were married about three years ago..." Eiri muttered. "Yuki, you never told me.." Shuichi said in a hurt tone. "It's in the past, Shindou-chan. But, a word of warning... Never marry Eiri Uesugi." Milan told him. "You;ll just get hurt.." she finished, pulling her gaze away from Eiri. "Ry-chan, I don't feel good... Can we go home?" she asked, feeling a tear run across her cheek.

"Of course, Mi-chan. See you later, Shu-san.." Ryuichi replied, glancing over his shoulder at Shindou and _him. _Shooting Shuichi an apologetic look, he followed her out to the car. They drove in silence. Milan ran to the bedroom, and fell onto the bed, feeling the tears she had been holding back fall against her skin. "Milan? What's wrong, Milan?" he asked. "Him... I can't believe it..." she muttered. "It's ok, Mi-chan. Forget about Yuki." Ryuichi said quietly, pulling her close. "I know, Ry-chan... But, it still hurts..." she replied, the piercing gold eyes burning in her mind. Later that night, Milan and Yuki dreamed...

_"I now pronounce you, husband and wife.. You may kiss the bride." Twenty-three year old Milan smiled at her new husband, Eiri. True, he was three years younger then her, but what did it matter? It was a shame their families weren't present. Eiri smiled back as he leaned over and kissed her..._

_ONE YEAR LATER..._

_Milan glanced up as her husband came through the door. "Eiri! You're home! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she said, standing to greet him. Her smile faded as he walked past her silently, and sat on the couch. "Eiri?" she whispered, sitting next to him. "Eiri, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. Milan brushed her fingers over his cheek. He grabbed her wrist, and glared silently at her. She gasped, and pulling her hand away, feeling an invisible knife go through her heart at the look he gave her. A tear ran down her cheek, and she ran to their bedroom. Eiri glanced in the direction she had gone. He sighed, and shook a cigarette from the pack._

_Later that night, he listened to her breathing on the opposite side of the bed. She wasn't asleep. Eiri knew she was upset. He also knew it was because she thought he was mad at her. He moved to the side she was on, and wrapped his arms around her. Milan rolled over, and he sealed his lips over hers. After they pulled away, he whispered, "I love you... Never forget that.."_

_SIX MONTHS LATER..._

_Eiri stared at the papers she shoved across the table. He picked them up, and glanced over the text. "A divorce?" he asked. She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "I love you, Eiri. But, I hardley even know you anymore. I-I think this is best.."_

_Milan gazed at Eiri. His golden eyes showed no emotion as he stared back. "Goodbye, Eiri..." she whispered. Pain flickered across his gaze briefly. "Goodbye, Milan..." Eiri Uesugi and Milan Winchestor left the courtroom quietly, each going their separate ways..._

Milan sat up in the bed. She took a deep breath, and looked over at Ryuichi sleeping peacefully next her. Pressing her fingers to her temples, she sighed. She laid back down, and closed her eyes in determination. Eiri was gone, and she didn't love him anymore. She had Ryu now, and that was all that mattered...

At the same moment, Yuki's eyes flew open. He propped himself up on his elbows. Damn flashback. Shuichi rolled over, and mumbled, "Yuki?" Eiri glanced over at him, "Go back to sleep, I'm fine.." The pink-headed teen needed no more encouragement, and within seconds, fell back into his slumber. The writer mentally cursed. Why did she have to pop back up in his life? Just when he had finally gotten over her completely...


	5. Clearing the Air, and Bringing the Spice

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Hello again! It is moi, NEKO-CHAN! Well, that last chapter was interesting. Now, prepare for more DRAMA! **

**--**

Milan kissed Ryuichi sweetly at the door to NG. "I'll see you later. I have some stuff to do..." He had asked no questions, and watched while she drove away. Now, she took a deep breath, and pressed the button near the door. She had seen Shuichi at the music company, so he wouldn't be here. Yuki opened the door, and stared at her. "We need to talk." she said, her eyes daring him to argue. He silently moved aside, and closed the door behind her.

She crossed her legs elegantly, and turned to face him. "You still smoke, huh?" she murmered, noting the white object hanging limply in his mouth. He blew out the smoke, and glanced at her. "Why are you here, Milan?" "I want answers, Eiri." Yuki regarded her coldly. "Is this about our divorce?" he asked. "Yes." He sighed and laid the cigarette in an ashtray. "Guilt." "What?" "Guilt. I figured out that I didn't deserve you after what I did.." he replied, dumping the ashes in the trash. Milan stood, and forced him to look at her. "You put us through all that just because of what happened when you were sixteen?!"

He nodded, turning away from her. "Eiri, after we got married, I felt like I didn't deserve you at times. I signed those papers because I could only take so much. If you had just told me..." "Then what? We'd still be married? It hurt, Milan. When we walked out of that courtroom, I felt like dying. I loved you, damn it!" he snapped, spinning around. "You think I didn't love you?! I left you because I thought you didn't want me!" she yelled back. "Damn it, Eiri.. No matter how many times you told me.. No matter what we _did..._ Your attitude always shut me out." Her voice dropped, and she stared at the floor. He pulled her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers. Milan placed a hand against his chest, and pulled away. "Eiri..." she whispered.

"I know I didn't deserve you... But, I did all of it to keep you safe. Someone said they would hurt you if I didn't pay them back...I knew that I had to get you out of their reach, and make sure they stayed away..." His gaze dropped for a second. "I knew you would divorce me.. I knew it had to happen, so I could protect you...But, it still hurt when you said goodbye.." His gold eyes widened as she threw her arms around his neck. After a second, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Eiri... I wish you had told me, but I understand now." she said quietly. He nodded in agreement, knowing the meaning behind her words. Now they could move on with their lives. Milan pulled a pin and a slip of paper from her bag. Placing the paper on the counter, she pricked her finger, and handed the sharp item to Yuki. They pressed their fingers against the little white slip, staining it with blood. He handed her the lighter, and they lit it. The tiny flame burned brightly, and the two turned to each other. In the same heartbeat, each whispered, "I'll always love you..."

Milan smiled as she walked through the halls of NG. The world was bright and perfect again. She entered the small studio and sat down next to Ryuichi. "Get anything?" he asked, referring to her "errands". She nodded and whispered to herself, "Closure..."

Ryuichi sat cautiously on the couch next to Milan. Shuichi looked just as nervous as he watched for Yuki's reaction. The blondes surprised both singers, smiling and conversing pleasantly. Noticing their shocked expressions, Milan said, "You two are awful quiet..." "Shh. This is a first for them.." Yuki hissed quietly. They laughed, sending two jaws to the floor. "Ry-chan? What's the matter?" "Y-you're...You're not fighting?" Shuichi stuttered. "Why would we?" Eiri asked, raising an eyebrow. "B-but, the other day.. the glaring.. a-and the crying..." Eiri and Milan shrugged.

Ryu and Shindou walked slowly into the kitchen, shaking their heads in disbelief. Shuichi leaned against the counter. "Wonder what happened..?" he muttered. His violet eyes randomly roamed the room, until they landed on a certain spot. "What the..?" he murmered, staring at the tiny scorch mark. Ryuichi looked puzzled.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, running into the room. "Something burned the counter!" Eiri blew smoke out of his mouth. "So?" "So?! You don't care?!" Shindou shouted. "Nope." "Agh!" he screeched, frantically rubbing various cleaning supplies over the black spot. Eiri and Milan glanced at each other, and smiled. Ryuichi's eyes narrowed as he caught the look. Something weird had happened, and he was determined to find out what..

Milan stared at Ryuichi. He had been surprisingly quiet since they had gotten back from Yuki's house. "Ryu? Are you ok?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyes stormy. "Ryu?" she gasped. "What happened with you and Yuki? The other day it was all tears. Now, you two act like nothing happened." His tone was serious. "Ry-chan, nothing happened." she insisted. "Don't lie to me, Milan. You're terrible at it." he hissed, brushing her hand away from his face. She sighed, and met his gaze. "We settled things." He leaned back, waiting for her to continue. "He told me the truth. About why our divorce happened..." "Why did it?" he asked, determined to get the whole story. "He pushed me away to protect me." "Protect you from what?" She let out a frustrated breath. "Some jackass he owed money to threatened to kill me. Eiri loved me enough to make sure I wasn't a target." Milan snapped, stalking into their room.

Ryuichi breathed a sigh of relief, and strode into the bedroom. Milan was glaring at her reflection in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "I was afraid it was something else.." he muttered, watching her expression change. "Ryu, I would never trade you for Eiri..." she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him to punctuate her point.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Realizing what he was asking, she returned the smile and allowed him to pull her top over her head...

K opened the door to the apartment. Silence met him as he set his bags down. Something was up. Ryuichi wasn't bouncing around, giving him a headache. He strode quietly to the closed door, and listened. All was quiet. He cracked it open and saw Ryu and Milan in their bed. As he watched, the man sat up, shirtless. Nothing unusual there. K glimpsed the tender look in his eyes as he brushed her hair off her shoulders. He knocked cautiously. Ryuichi glanced up, and gave him an odd look.

Still watching K, Ryu laid back down, pulling the covers over Milan's shoulders, making sure his manager didn't see the absence of a strap. As K stepped into the room, the singer tightened his grip on the sheets. "Welcome back, K-san." Ryu muttered. K stared at him a moment longer, then left the room. He had a pretty good idea what was going on. Ryuichi had forgotten he was coming back, and had sex with his cousin. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him. Something Milan failed to realize was that he was overbearing out of concern. He loved her like a sister. A troublesome, crazy, little sister. At the thought, K smiled and glanced at the clock.

He knocked yet again on the bedroom door, and opened it. Milan was still asleep. Ryuichi sat up again, and gave him a questioning glare. K turned the smile on him, and whispered, "Put some clothes on. You're due at NG in half an hour." Ryu stared into his manager's eyes. There was no anger in them. He nodded, knowing that their secret was exposed. As K walked out, Ryu shook her shoulder gently. "Milan. Wake up, baby..." Her green eyes opened, and she smiled. "Good morning.." she said, streatching luxoriously. Ryu caught a glimpse of her long, bare torso, and blushed. She was so beautiful...

Milan saw the crimson on his cheeks from the corner of her eye. Glancing down, she knew the reason. She slid back under the covers, and returned the adoring stare he was giving her. Ryu leaned over and kissed her. "K's back...And he knows..." he said, his gaze flickering over the blankets. "Surprising he hasn't shot you yet.." she muttered. He smirked, and they climbed out of the bed...


	6. Smashed

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Whoosh! Last chapter hot! yikes, me got burned! Anyways, just as a reminder, R&R please and thank you!**

**--**

Milan came through the door with her skates over her shoulder. She had been practicing for the competition, and had finalized her routines. Her short program was to Bad Luck's 'Glaring Dream'. The long was set to the same's 'Blind Game Again'. She smiled as she remembered the words to the song that had made her fall in love with Ryu. _Utsuru toki o osorenaide... _It was too bad she couldn't skate to it...

Her skates fell to the floor as she stared at her boyfriend. He was running around the apartment, muttering under his breath. "Ryuichi?" He glanced up at her, his blue eyes filled with some strange emotion. "Ryu, are you ok?" she asked concernedly. Ryu let out a short laugh. "Hear that, Kuma-chan? She wants to know if we're ok. Isn't that odd?" he said to the stuffed bunny. Giving her another strange look, he picked up Kumagoro and ran to the open window. He climbed onto the sill, and jumped off. "Geronimo!" "Ryuichi!!" she screamed, staring at the ground below. A tiny flicker of relief ran through her as he landed unharmed, and ran away. Tears fell across her face as she frantically dialed the number.

The man picked up the phone, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. "Hello?" A panicked voice came across the line, "Eiri?!" His eyes widened as he recognized it. "Milan? What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry coming to his tone. "Ryuichi's gone mad! He just jumped out the window! I-I don't know what to do.." she sobbed. "I'll be right over." he said, laying the phone on it's cradle. "Shuichi! Come on." he said, grabbing the boy and dragging him to the car.

Yuki and Shindou were the first to arrive. Milan ran crying to the novelist. He held her, allowing the frantic skater to wet his shirt with salty tears. Tohma and K burst through the door a few minutes later. When she managed to speak. she said, "He was fine this morning... He's been serious since last night..." "Maybe that was it..." K replied in English. Milan stared at him in shock. "But surely he's..." Her cousin shrugged. Shuichi sighed and walked into the kitchen. He was the only one who didn't know what they were saying. Why couldn't they ever speak Japanese? He pressed his foot against the lever on the trashcan, preparing to spit out his gum. Instead, he nearly choked on it.

"Milan-chan, K-san, Yuki, Seguchi-san!" They all looked up at the teen, who's pink hair was standing on end. "Come see this.." he said, pointing at the kitchen. They followed him, and stared at the contents of the can. Yuki leaned over and pulled several large candy wrappers, two crushed soda cans, and a small bottle for an energy drink. If the large amount of sugar wasn't enough, at the bottom of it all, he found a glass bottle. "Holy shit.." Milan muttered, recognizing the homemade label. "You know where it came from?" Tohma asked. She nodded, "My brother gave it to me before I left. Not sure why, I hate the stuff... It was in my drawer..." "What exactly is it?" Shuichi asked dumbly. She glanced at him.

"It's straight alcohol, with a bunch of crap in it...It's hard shit to swallow... Just smell it.." she replied, shoving the bottle under his nose. He gagged, and fell against the wall. "Why the hell would anyone drink that stuff?!" They ignored him, continuing their conversation. "If he drank this stuff.. on top of all that sugar... Damn, he could be anywhere..." Yuki muttered. "He had Kumagoro with him, so we can rule out bars or anywhere bad..." Milan murmered. They all glanced at Tohma for help. "We'll spilt up and look for him. K-san and I will check downtown. Shindou-chan, call Mr. Nakano and Suguru and check the company and the shopping district. Milan and Eiri, you look uptown..." Shuichi opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a look from Yuki. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone...

Milan took a deep breath, and followed Yuki through the dim alley. The sun was setting, and she was glad to have her ex-husband with her. She would have to thank Shuichi later for allowing it. She glanced around the empty street. It was strangely quiet, and she wondered if the whole world was holding it's breath. She jumped slightly as her phone rang. "Hello? Tohma, have you found him?" she asked. She bit her lip as she hung up after receiving a negative answer. Yuki noticed the extra sadness that now shadowed her face. "We'll find him... and then I'll kick his ass." he assured her. Milan tried to smile. Even if it was just a small one, Eiri deserved it.

Half an hour later, they walked past an old building. As they reached the end of the sidewalk, Milan froze, listening intently. Yuki closed his eyes, and strained to hear. She gasped and ran towards to door of the place. Eiri shoved it open, and the noise became words. _We shall paint a brilliant dancing dream...So the words that guide you do not fail... _Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice, and the song.

She strode around the corner, and sang the last line. _Don't fear the time of change..._ The brunette stared at her, his eyes glazed. "Ryuichi..." she whispered. "Milan..." he muttered, not returning her embrace. Pulling away, she glared at him, and stepped back. Yuki stood beside her, wondering whether to punch the singer, or call the local asylum. Instead, he got in Ryu's face, and whispered, "Jackass." Ryuichi's face registered no emotion, and he continued. "You get smashed and high on sugar. Then, you jump out a window, and scare the woman you supposedly love out of her mind? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nothing changed in his eyes, and Yuki clenched his teeth. "You don't care, do you?" he hissed. Ryuichi still didn't reply. The writer decided to force his answer out, and pulled Milan close to him.

He heard a gasp from the other man as he kissed her. Ryuichi's eyes narrowed angerily, and Eiri blocked a crooked punch. "Ah, so you do care..." he muttered, pulling the drunk singer to his feet. His other arm still occupied Milan's shoulder, and he pushed both of them to the car. The woman was silent during the drive, except for calling Tohma. "We found him." she said in a flat voice. Even the inanimate Kumagoro could tell she was mad.

When they got back to the apartment, she asked, "Can you take care of this, Eiri?" He nodded, and she shut the bedroom door behind her. His gold eyes narrowed, and he steered Ryuichi to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he shoved him into the shower. He gasped, and spat out a mouthful of water. Yuki held him there for a few more minutes, and led him to the living room. A set of clothes were on the couch, obviously placed there by a certain skater...

Coffee dripped slowly into the pot, while angry people shouted at Ryuichi from all sides. He dropped his head to the table, ignoring the cup placed before him. "Drink it." K ordered. Ryu glimsped the gun at his side, and winced as the burning hot liquid hit his throat. "You can drink moonshine, but hot coffee makes you flinch?" Eiri asked sarcastically. Ryu didn't answer instead searching the faces, until he found one that wasn't completly unfriendly. "She's pissed, isn't she, Shu-chan?" His blue eyes flashed desperately, and Shuichi nodded. Ryuichi sighed, and stared at Kumagoro's black eyes. What had he done?

Ryuichi sat up on the couch, and rubbed his temples. He had the worst hangover in history. There couldn't possibly be one that outdid his. He glanced at the bedroom door, which was probably locked. His hand came down on the table with a loud pop, and he winced at the echo in his head. Why had he done it? For some obscure reason, he had eaten ten large chocolate bars, drank two cans of soda and an energy drink. Then, to top it all off, he had consumed an entire bottle of alcohol mixed with God-only-knows what.

He walked into the kitchen, where K was reading the newspaper. The man watched as Ryu filled a glass with water. "Ryuichi, that'll just make it worse." he said, wondering how he could have forgotten. Ryu's blue eyes revealed nothing as he drank the water. He sat across from his manager, and sighed. "I know." he muttered as the water began to take affect. "Damn, I feel awful..." he moaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Ryu, you know better then to drink water with a hangover." K sighed. Ryuichi glanced up at him. "I deserve it, though. I'm not sure why I did it..." "Did it have anything to do with the other night?" K suggested quietly.

"I think it did...I've never told anyone I loved them. Not one person I've been with... This time, it actually meant something..." he paused, feeling his head grow heavier. "But... I didn't tell her..." K sighed as the last words slurred together. He stood and poured coffee. If his cousin saw Ryuichi drunk again...It wasn't a nice thought. He nearly dropped the pot when he saw Yuki standing there. The writer nodded; he had heard Ryuichi's confession. He strode to the table, followed by Shuichi. "Hi, Shu-chan..." Ryu muttered miserably.

"Milan has a good heart. No man ever feels that they deserve her." Yuki said, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Blue eyes met gold as he lit it. "I don't know what to say to her... What can I possibly say?" "You'd better think of something. I love you won't work when she's pissed off." Shuichi replied, crunching on his pocky. Ryu sighed. They were right...

Ryuichi leaned against the wall, waiting for her to walk by. He still had no idea what to say. His eyes brightened as she turned the corner. She flew past him, not even giving him a second glance. Ryu grabbed her hand. Milan spun around and glared at him. He was taken aback at the coldness in her eyes. She pulled her arm away, and stormed through the doors of Tohma's office. He listened to the quiet conversation behind the door. Silence fell and Ryu peeked through the crack. Milan was sitting on Tohma's lap, crying. His friend held her tightly, whispering something in her ear. Ryu felt his blood pressure rise from jealousy, then fall as he remembered it was his fault she was crying. Feeling even more miserable then before, he turned and left the music company.


	7. Confessions

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**WHOA! I'm just gonna shut up, and let you read. Remember: R&R please!**

**--**

"Can you take care of this, Eiri?" That's what she had asked him when they had brought home a drunk Ryuichi. He had nodded, and she had shut the door to the bedroom, feeling her eyes water. After hearing the bathroom door close, she laid dry clothes on the couch. She couldn't deal with Ryu then. Milan heard voices through the wall, probably berating Ryuichi. She had sighed, and cried herself to sleep. Now, she sat in Tohma's office, on his lap, crying again. "Shh... It's ok, Milan-san. Shhh..." he whispered, tightening his grip on her back.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Tohma?!" His blue-green eyes lifted, and he saw his wife staring at him. "Mika." he replied calmly, knowing she was wondering. Milan turned to her, tears blurring her vision. "Milan?" She had met the lovely blonde a few days earlier. Mika understood now, but she still didn't like the other woman sitting on _her_ husband's lap. Tohma had told her about Ryuichi being drunk, and she sympathized with her, but still...

That night, she went to her brother's house. She just felt like talking to him, though she had no idea why. "I found her with Tohma. They weren't doing anything, but I don't enjoy the fact that she was on his lap." Her gaze snapped to Shuichi, who snorted. "She's got a fetish for men, doesn't she, Yuki?" he giggled. "She always has been comfortable with them, married or not." "Thanks, that makes me feel much better." Mika muttered sarcastically.

"Relax. She never cheated on me when we were married, and she never stole anyone from their lovers. She looks only for friendship and comfort in them." Mika stared in shock at him. "Married? You were married to her?" Eiri's gold eyes regarded her in amusement. "They didn't tell you? I was under the impression Tohma told you everything. And vice-versa." A few minutes later, Mika left and drove to her parent's house in Kyoto...

Ryuichi stared desperately at Milan as she walked past him without a word. She went into their room, and locked the door behind her. She pulled on her pajamas, and finally noticed the bed. Kumagoro sat against her pillow, holding a bunch of roses. She felt a small, sad smile appear on her face, and she placed the roses in a vase of water. She glanced at the door.

Ryu listened intently for any sound. A small click fell on his ears, and he sighed in relief. She had unlocked the bedroom door. He waited until the lights vanished, then he pulled his shirt off and quietly opened the door. She didn't move, but he glimpsed Kumagoro being held tightly to her chest. Silently, softly, he crawled in beside her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then laid down, not touching her. Ryuichi knew he couldn't sleep. If he did, he would have a nightmare about her eyes. The way they had glared at him, a deep, stormy green. And how she had pulled her hand away, so maliciously. Then, how she had cried on Tohma's shoulder, all because of him.

After a few minutes, Milan turned and stared at the ceiling. "Why?" That was all she said. "Because we had sex, and I didn't tell you... I wanted to so badly, but I didn't say it... For the first time, I actually gave a damn about the person next to me, but I didn't say it..." he replied. "Say what?" she asked, still not meeting his gaze. "That I love you." Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"That's what you were upset about?" she whispered, turning a tiny bit more towards him. "You think I don't know that you love me? Ryuichi.. I've always known... I wouldn't have let you to take off my clothes, if I hadn't..." He slowly leaned over her. "I love you..." he whispered, staring into her eyes. "I love you, too.." she replied. Gently, he lowered his weight against her chest, and kissed her...

Shuichi peered through the small crack in the door. Ryuichi and Milan were still sleeping. He smiled, noticing that Ryu was holding her close. They had made up, and things were right again. The couple stirred, and Shuichi fled from the doorway. As he entered the kitchen, four pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. "Well?" K asked. "Did they make up?" Suguru added. He nodded, "Yeah.. They did.." He heard footsteps, and quickly sat down. Ryuichi and Milan entered, and leaned against the wall. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and both were smiling.

"Yo, Shuichi.. You need to work on your stealth tactics..." Ryuichi said, laying his chin on Milan's shoulder. "Wha?! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he stuttered. "Your loud breathing woke us up. And we heard you run off when it did." the blonde replied, pulling Ryu behind her as she strode to the table. "I told you we should've sent Eiri..." Tohma whispered to K. "I don't spy, no matter how good I am at it." Eiri muttered. "I'll go next time." Suguru replied. "Me, too!" Hiro smiled. "Nya! No spying on us!" Ryuichi shouted, shooting them an indignant look.

"We do it because we care, Ryuichi." Tohma smiled calmly. "We're adults, Tohma.." the singer replied, sending his friend a serious look. The other man stared at him for a second, then nodded in agreement. "I see your point. I was only teasing." Milan yawned, "I need a shower.." Ryu nodded, and followed, his fingers laced with hers. "Awww, we never get to have any fun.." Shuichi whined. "Did you not get the meaning behind that, Shindou-san?" Tohma asked, his hands clasped on the table. Violet eyes regarded him cluelessly. "Huh?" The others sighed, wondering how silly he could be. "They're adults, so therefore, they are going to do 'adult' things..." the president attempted. The boy's expression didn't change, and Tohma stared helplessly at Yuki.

Everyone but Yuki and Shuichi stood and left the kitchen. "What did Seguchi-san mean, Yuki? I'm confused." "Sometimes, I really wonder about you, brat. How could you not understand that?" the novelist muttered. "Eh, Yuuuuki! Don't be a meanie!!" he cried. Eiri sighed, "Adult things... adult things... think carefully about that." Shuichi blinked at him. "Oy, you really are stupid sometimes..." he muttered, "Didn't you hear her tone when she said she needed a shower...? Didn't you hear what it suggested?" Shuichi bit his finger, and shook his head. "I don't remember..." Eiri smacked his hand over his eyes, and taking a deep breath, murmered, "I'm just gonna be straight with this, ok? Right now, Milan is in the shower, right?" Shindou nodded. "Ryuichi is with her." His mouth parted slightly, and the cloud disappeared from his face. "Oh. So... No spying, because we might see them in bed?" "Finally!" Eiri muttered, dropping his head to the table.

Milan glanced around the room. Boring... Very boring indeed. "Kyaaaa! Ryuichi!" she laughed when he grabbed her sides, and started tickling her. When she managed to free herself, Ryu began chasing her around the table. Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru watched as they ran round and round... and round again. "Ai... I'm getting dizzy.." Shindou muttered. Milan jumped on Ryu's back, and promptly fell off as a female voice shouted into the room. "Don't touch Ryu like you know him!" the purple-headed woman rebuked.

"Noriko?" Ryu said, staring confusedly at her. Milan jumped up, "I do know him!" she shot back. Noriko's fist came down on her head. "Yeah, right." "NYA!! Ry-chaaaan!! Purple Girl is being a meanie!" she cried. "Ry-chan?" Noriko muttered. Milan streaked to his side and nuzzled under his chin. Noriko jerked her away. "How dare you touch Ryuichi like that!" The blonde's expression changed. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Noriko. "Excuse me?" she hissed. "Uh-oh, Kuma-chan.. Mi-chan is angry now.." Ryuichi whispered to the bunny. "What should we do?" He placed the plushie against his ear, "..." "Good idea, Kuma-chan."

He put his arms around Milan's neck, and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Calm down, Mi-chan. Nori is overly protective sometimes." he said. Noriko gasped at the serious look in his eyes. "Ryu, who is this?" she asked, still glaring at Milan. "My girlfriend." She gasped again, and Milan smirked. "See? I know Ry-chan na no da!" "Tohma, you said you'd send me a memo or something!" Noriko said to the president, pointing at the couple. "Hai, Nori. I forgot." he replied as he entered the room. "Nori, you didn't...?" "Yeah, I did. Because you didn't send me a freakin memo!" "Aww, Sakuma-chan!! Why'd you have to stop them!? I've always wanted to watch a girl fight!" Shuichi whined. Ryu blinked at him. Milan smiled, and pulled the teen up. "Well, come on then, Shuichi! I'm waiting, na no da!" "Hey!" he replied, "Don't do that to me! Meanie..." Milan screamed. Ryuichi was holding her upside-down. Her shirt fell down some, and everyone could see her pierced navel. "Ry-chaaaan!!" Laughing, he set her down. She pouted at him.

Before she straighted her top, they all glimpsed the tattoo on her lower back. As she pulled the tank top down, another revealed itself on her shoulder blade. "How many tattoos do you have, Milan-chan?" Shuichi asked. "Five." she replied. She licked her finger, and ran it over her arm. The creamy makeup smeared off, and the black letters appeared. Then, she pulled her hair to the side, and pointed at the hearts behind her ear. "You have one more, Mi-chan." Ryu said. "Yeah, but I can't show them that one..." she muttered back. "You showed me, na no da!" he teased. "That was different, Ry-chan..." The others listened to the exchange, noting that even when he had said 'na no da', Ryuichi had looked completely serious. "Why can't you show us the other one?" Shindou asked. "It's on her hip." Everyone's gaze shot up. Yuki was leaning against the wall. "Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, running to his lover's side. "How do you know?" Noriko asked him. The writer took his cigarette from his mouth, and replied, "I was married to her. I think I would know... Do I remember correctly, Milan? Card suits on your hip?" Ryuichi nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, Eiri... Sometimes I really hate your memory." she smiled.

Shuichi still looked confused. "Why can't we see it?" Everyone sighed. "Don't look at me! I'm done explaining stuff to him." Yuki said, backing away. "Sorry, Eiri-san. But, Shindou-san is your responsibility." Tohma replied over his shoulder as they strode from the room. Yuki stared after them, and groaned. Why did Shuichi do this to him?

Milan breathed a sigh of relief as she came out of a triple. She hadn't fallen. _Breathe your life into me..._ This was her routine from the year before. As long as she didn't pull a muscle, everything was fine. As the metal song ended, she skated off the ice.

Ryuichi was waiting for her. "That was great, Mi-chan!" Kumagoro said to her. "Thank you, Kuma-chan!" she replied, hugging the pink bunny. "What did you think, Ry-chan?" she asked her boyfriend. "I agree with Kumagoro. It was great, Mi-chan." he smiled. They glanced up as the owner came over the PA. _"Attention all skaters! Please report to the ice to practice for the opening ceremonies." _Milan rolled her eyes, and skated back onto the ice. Ryuichi's eyes never left her, watching her twist and turn. He couldn't wait for the competition...

Milan and Ryu stared in confusion at the person sitting on their couch. "Tatchi. What do you want?" she asked, not looking at him. 'Nothing.. Just wondering if this is enough to destroy Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou." he replied, holding up a picture. They gasped. "Claude! Why did you let this jackass in?!" she yelled at her cousin. "His excuse was something about worshipping your every breath, Milan." he shrugged. Ryuichi grabbed the picture and ripped it up. "Go right ahead, Sakuma. I have copies." Tatchi said calmly. "I repeat. Why the hell did you let him in?!'

"Do I even want to know how you know him?" Ryu asked her, glaring at the man. "Went on a couple dates with him, Ry-chan." she replied, "He's the biggest jerk I'm unfortunate enough to know. What's your freakin problem with Eiri anyway?" "Hmmph.. I might answer your question if you tell me this. Why did Seguchi ditch me for going after him?" Milan let out a short laugh. "You really are pretty damn stupid, Aizawa. Eiri is his brother-in-law. Tohma loves him more then anyone in the world, for reasons you wouldn't understand. Now, get out." she said, pointing at the door. He stood, and strode to the door. He turned to glance back at her, but instead met Ryuichi's glare. The look in his blue eyes was one that only a complete moron would mess with. Tatchi smirked, and left the apartment. Milan picked up the phone. "Eiri, we have a problem..."

The next day, Ryuichi and Milan met Yuki with Shuichi at NG. Sure enough, a group of reporters waited inside. "Yuki! Over here, Yuki! What is your relationship with Milan Winchestor!?" "Shuichi, have you and Yuki broken it off!?" "Miss Winchestor!" "Over here!" the reporters shouted. "N-no. Yuki and I are still together.." Shuichi stuttered. The swell of people pressed forward, and the threesome found themselves against the wall. Ryuichi came running back with Tohma. Milan stared desperately at them. "Miss Winchestor! What is your relationship with Eiri Yuki?!" She found a microphone shoved in her face and struggled to reply. "H-he's my ex-husband.'' she managed to force out. Tohma pushed throrugh the crowd, and grabbed her. She reached for Eiri's arm, and he snatched Shuichi. "Give them some space!" K screamed, shooting over the reporter's heads.

Tohma turned to the people. "Quiet!" The loud questions stopped, and all eyes went to him. "Now, if you will cooperate, I will explain everything. Milan Winchestor is Eiri Yuki's former wife. They divorced about two years ago. Now, to explain the picture that was given to you by an unknown source, it isn't what it may seem. Milan and Eiri-san were clearing the air between them, and straightening out a few things. That is all. Thank you for your cooperation, and good day."

Meanwhile, Ryuichi handed Milan the trash magazine. It showed a picture of her leaving Yuki's house. "Shit.." she muttered, passing the magazine to Eiri. Ryu noted the miserable look that shadowed her face, and held her close. "Why is everything going wrong, Ry-chan?" she whispered. "Not everything, Mi-chan... not everything.." he replied, kissing her forehead. As Tohma finished speaking, a reporter noticed this. "Sakuma-san?" she asked, walking calmly to him. He noticed the question in her eyes, and sighed. "She's my girlfriend." he told her, leading Milan away. The woman smiled and called after him, "Thank you!" He held up two fingers in a peace sign. "This should be fun.." he muttered, pausing before the door to Tohma's office.

"I want to know who gave you the picture." Tohma told the person on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Seguchi. We aren't allowed to tell you that information." Tohma sighed, and hung up. As he began dialing another magazine, Milan held up a hand. "That's not necessary. We know who it was. Tatchi Aizawa." "He just doesn't give up, does he?" the president sighed. "No, he doesn't. He hates you, Eiri, Shuichi, and me. You'd think he's never been dumped before." she smirked. "You'd think he's never been pushed in front of a moving car before." he replied sarcastically. "Tohma?! Did you seriously do that?!" Ryuichi asked. He nodded, glancing at Yuki. His brother's eyes revealed no indication of gratitude, considering he probably had no idea that he had done it for him. Tohma sighed. If only Eiri would forgive him for not protecting him. Then, everything would be right, and maybe he could actually develop a closer relationship with him...


	8. A big fan, and more surprises

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Awww, forgiveness...and suckish spying... and then, MORE DRAMA!**

**--**

Milan sat up on the couch. Was it her imagination or was someone knocking on the door? She listened intently. Yes, she was right. Someone was knocking, quite frantically, in fact. She opened the door, then shut it again, unlatching it. Shuichi hurried in, glancing furitively over his shoulder. "Reporters?" she asked. He nodded, and sank down next to the wall. "I'm worried about Ryuichi. He's been gone for a while now... You don't think some pychotic reporter would like, kidnap him or something. Shuichi shook his head. "Nah. But, I am a little worried about Yuki. I mean, he's like this mysterious author who no one knows much about, besides me and you, and then everyone finds out he was married..."

Milan glanced out the window. "Shit.. there's a bunch of them down there..." "I'll get a priest. We'll make it holy shit." K joked, wiping a cloth over his assualt rifle. "This isn't funny, Claude! One of us could get hurt with all of that.." she snapped, pointing at the mass two stories below. "Any of us... Ryu.. Shuichi.. Eiri..Even Tohma..." "What about me?" K asked indignantly. "You have a frickin gun collection!" Shuichi replied in an exasperated voice. "Oh shit! Yuki! I gotta get home!" "I'll come with you. He's making me nervous with that thing." she offered, jabbing a thumb at her cousin. "She has exploding poker cards!" K shouted after them.

When Milan followed Shuichi into the living room, she stared. Why? Because sitting in front of the TV, watching a Nittle Grasper video, was someone who looked very much like Yuki. With black hair... "Damn. He's here." "Who is he?" "That's Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother. He's obsessed with Sakuma-san." "Creepy.." she muttered. Tatsuha glanced up, "Hey, Bro's not home. I was just watching these out of boredom." he said unconvincinly. Milan watched the video for a moment before exclaiming, "Kawaii!" She couldn't help it; Ryu just looked so cute! Actually, he looked really really hott. At her comment, the raven-haired man looked at her excitedly. "I know! Don't you just love him?!" She smiled and nodded, thinking privately, "_And he loves me..." _

Her cell rang a few minutes later. "Hey, it's me. Where are you?" It was Ryu. "I'm at Eiri's with Shuichi. Claude was scaring us with that damn assault rifle. Where are you?" she replied. "I'm at Yuki's front door." "Uh-oh." Shuichi muttered, glancing at Tatsuha. "Hey, Ry-chan. You proba--" "The door's unlocked, so I'm coming in." the singer said, pressing the 'end' button. "No!" she said too late. Ryuichi entered the room a few seconds later. Milan cast a panicked glance at Shuichi. Tatsuha glanced up, then stared at his idol, the person he loved so much, standing in Eiri's living room.

"Ryuichi...Sakuma??" Yuki leaned against the wall. Why was it that people were always in his house? It was always either his hyper lover, or his obsessed brother. Sometimes, his sister, or Tohma... Now, his ex-wife and her boyfriend appeared frequently. Milan stepped closer to Ryuichi, and held him protectively. "Sakuma-san..." Tatsuha said dreamily. He staggered up to his idol, a silly grin on his face. Her fingers dug into Ryu's arm, and he removed them. His wounded arm slid around her waist, and pulled her closer.

As Tatsuha stood in front of them, Ryu's eyes flashed mischieviously. "Heeey..." he muttered sexily in her ear. She hadn't missed the flash in his gaze, and played along. "Hey, you..." she giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder. They heard a gasp from Tatsuha as they kissed, quite naughtily, mind you. Yuki and Shuichi rolled their eyes at the PDA. But, Eiri could remember when it had been him instead of Ryuichi, in much more public settings. He smirked and pulled a cigarette from it's package. After a minute, he laughed. They joined in, and a very confused Tatsuha stared at them.

"What's going on? Since when does Sakuma-san have a girlfriend?" "I thought you read all the tabloids?" Eiri asked. "Plus, there's an extra surprise in them for ya." His brother perked up immediatly and strode towards the door. "Bye, Sakuma-san!" he waved. As the door shut, Ryuichi raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

Eiri held the phone away from his ear. Tatsuha was yelling, very loudly. He slammed the phone down. "Sooo.. what'd he say?" Milan asked. "He started going on about how he was practically related to Ryuichi. He ignored me when I pointed out that A. we aren't married anymore, and B. if we were, you wouldn't be with him. How did I get an idiot like him for a brother?" he replied in exasperation. Ryuichi snickered. "He's definately the only one I've ever met like that..."

Milan leaned heavily against their bedroom door. She heard K ask again if he could shoot at the reporters. "No, damn you! The last freakin thing we need is a lawsuit!" she screamed back. "Put that damn gun down!" Ryuichi added. Both sighed. "I guess we're doomed to stay here until someone tries to assassinate someone.'' "That, or until K-san shoots someone. Then, we won't be here. We'll be in jail na no da." he replied. She glanced at his eyes. They were bright, and childish. "Shit. Just when I thought I'd cured him..." she thought to herself. But, he wouldn't be Ryu without his split personality. She just liked the serious side better. It was alot sexier.

As the thoughts crossed her mind, she decided to get sexy Ryu back. "Ry-chaaan..." she whispered seductively. His blue eyes stared into her green ones. After a few seconds, he blinked, and the childish expression was gone. He smiled and kissed her while tugging at her zipper. Her fingers trailed behind him, and locked the door...


	9. Bruises

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Now, K decides to get serious... DUM DUM DUH! Can you say, more drama, boys and girls? R&R at end please!**

**--**

K paused by the door. It had been quiet behind the wooden panel. Too quiet, in fact. The last sounds to venture from beyond the wall had been, "Put that damn gun down!" A small thump, followed by a quiet curse was heard.

"You ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine..." he whispered back, his head throbbing slightly from hitting the headboard. He leaned back down, and continued kissing her.

K sighed. He had a feeling...

Her grip on his back tightened. He took this signal, and pressed his weight even more so against her. "Mmmmmm..." she moaned.

Outside their door, her cousin heard this, and rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he strode away...

A while later, K heard the door of the apartment close. Milan probably had practice. Ryuichi entered the kitchen, his eyes dancing."Have fun, Ryu?" "Hmm?" the singer replied absently. K sighed. "Look, I kinda wanna talk to you about something..." Ryu noted his serious tone, and sat down across from him. "What is it?" "I'm not blind, or deaf.. So, I know how you and Milan spent the afternoon.." Ryuichi's eyebrow rose, "Uh-huh..." "I'm not gonna tell you not to do that stuff with her, but... I just don't want anything 'happening' to her, you know. Just knowing you two, I'm gonna guess it's spur of the moment..."

Ryuichi bit his lip awkwardly, and he knew he had guessed right. "Look, you're both adults. But, if anything 'happens' then, her father will kill you with no regrets." "I'll take your word on it. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing 'happens'. K breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I wanna keep you alive." he smiled...

Ryuichi parted his hair and examined his head. Yep, there it was. He had a bruise from smacking his skull against the headboard. He pulled the bottle from the cabinet, and popped two aspirins in his mouth. His head was still hurting a bit. Not that he minded, considering how he had gotten the bruise.. Sighing happily, he unbuttoned his shirt and turned the water on.

As the warm liquid fell over him, his thoughts drifted to his conversation with K. It had reminded him, yet again, how his private life wasn't very private. At least, not with his girlfriend's cousin living in the same apartment. But, K did have a point. If they weren't careful... Well, he didn't like to think too much on that subject. Next time, he would keep his promise to K. Under the sink, was everything he needed to do that...

Milan rubbed her eyes. She was still tired. Sighing, she jabbed at her pancakes. Ryuichi glanced up at her. "Mi-chan? Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine, Ry-chan. I just don't feel too good today..." As she tried to smile, her hand clapped over her mouth, and she ran to the bathroom. "I guess that means she's not fine..." K murmered. Ryu frowned concernedly. It had been a week since they had last... Two since their first... He calculated the numbers quickly, a small panic fluttering in his chest. As she came back into the kitchen, she stumbled. He caught her, and picked her up. "You aren't fine. Come on, back to bed with you." he said, trying to keep the tiny voice from screaming. Ryu laid her on the bed, and sat next to her. His finger traced absently over her exposed stomach. After a few minutes, she stood and went into their bathroom.

Five minutes later, she came out, a small item in her hand. She held it out, and he stared at it. His brain came back, and he sighed in relief. The tiny negative sign quieted the panicky scream that had spread to his stomach. "I figured you were afraid of it..." she said over her shoulder as she dropped the test into the trash can. "It's probably just a twenty-four hour flu or something." Milan assured him. Ryuichi attempted a smile, but wasn't sure if he managed. His life had just hung in the balance...

This was no twenty-four hour flu. Milan had been sick seventy-two hours, aka three days. Ryu glanced at her in concern. Usually after a couple days, people felt better, not worse. As she drifted back to sleep, he picked up the phone...

"Mi-chan? Wake up, Mi-chan.." he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. She groaned, and opened her eyes. She stared in confusion at the person standing next to her bed. "Ry-chaaan... I'm fine, really..." she insisted. "Hello. I'm Docter Lee." Milan raised two fingers in greeting. "Hi." "Now, from what your boyfriend has told me, I'm guessing at food poisoning. Have you eaten anything different lately?" She nodded. "Yes... sushi." "Well, there you have it. Although it's usually pretty safe, stuff like that is more likely to make one sick.." She nodded again, and went back to sleep. The doctor turned to Ryuichi, who looked slightly anxious. "So, she's not...?" The man shook his head. "No, she's not pregnant." The anxious expression vanished, and he sighed. "Thank god..." he murmered. "You know just as well as I do on how to prevent that, young man." Lee said, before leaving the room. Ryuichi glanced over his shoulder at her, then followed the man out...

Milan bounced into the living room. "La la la..." she sang, hopping onto the couch next to Ryu. "I take it you feel better?" he asked. "Yep! I feel fine na no da!" He laughed quietly. "Good..." She bounced into the kitchen and pulled a soda out. "La la la, ba da da da dum..." As she strode back towards the couch, she gasped. The can fell to the floor as she sank to her knees, clutching her mouth. Ryuichi spun around at the noise, "Milan!" He fell down next to her. "What's wrong?!" He saw her body shudder. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, his eyes widened and he grabbed his keys. She was breathing heavily, and she felt a chill at the red substance that coated her palm...

Ryuichi sat sadly in the hallway. He looked up as the doctor came from the room. "Well?" K asked. "We aren't exactly sure what's wrong with her... X-ray's revealed no broken bones, nothing abnormal..." he replied. "However, she does have a bruise on her side..." "I noticed it when she came back from practice the other day... She was skating backwards, and when she turned around, she crashed into another skater..." Ryu murmered. "She said that she landed on their skate..." The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, before striding away and conversing with another. They came back over. "It's possible she has a mild case of pleurisy. Generally, it's a symptom of an underlying disease, but she has none. Therefore, in this case, it occurred from the impact from her fall. There's a thin tissue right next to your ribcage to protect the lungs from such impacts. When she fell, it's quite possible that the tissue was irritated, or even wounded. Then, it would have filled with fluid to help protect from further damage. Hence the reason she coughed up blood." "When will you know for sure?" K replied. "In an hour or so, after we run some tests...You can go in now. She's still unconscious from the pain killer though."

Ryu and K walked into the room, and saw an elderly nurse sitting beside the bed. "Poor, sweet girl... Don't worry, honey. It'll be over soon, and you'll wake up. That handsome young man of yours will be waiting for you.. Just hang in there..." the woman muttered. K cleared his throat. She looked up at him, then stood. "Is she ok?" Ryu asked her. "Physically, she's in ok shape... Mentally..." she replied, letting the sentence trail away. "What do you mean?" "It's nothing to worry about, at least not yet...But, I've heard some things about that medication they give cases like her... I usually tend to them. Every single patient I've cared for that was on it, said that it gave them strange dreams.. Almost like hallucinations... They were all so glad to wake up..." she said quietly, casting a glance at Milan. "I'll be back in a bit.. Just talking might help her out of it. But, nothing can wake her up. It'll only happen when it's time. It could be an hour, or a few days. No matter how painful it is, she has to fight this one alone..." the woman murmered, patting Ryu's arm comfortingly. As she left the room, he sat in the seat she had vacated, and took Milan's hand. "Come on, Mi-chan..." he whispered...


	10. Hallucinations

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Now, for Milan's view of things...Prepare for oddness...**

**--**

She felt tears of pain fall as she held her ribcage. "R-Ryuichi..!" she cried. Where was she? More importantly, where was her Ry-chan? Wherever she was, it was dark and lonely. No light shone, except the one that was glaring down on her. As she cried, a small, white glow appeared on the horizon. "Ry-chan!?" She tried to move, but was unable in her pain. "Where are you, Ry-chan?" she whispered, before all light in the black void was vanquished...

A woman's voice flickered briefly in the space. "Poor, sweet girl... Don't worry, honey. It'll be over soon, and you'll wake up. That handsome young man of yours will be waiting for you.. Just hang in there..." Milan didn't recognize the voice, but she was grateful to whoever it was. She closed her eyes tightly as a strong, cold wind blew through. When she opened them again, the empty space was gone. Instead, she was standing on a wide, gray plain. Everything was bland and melancholy. She looked down, and saw that she was now wearing a simple white dress. The tattoo on her arm stood out stark black in the gray world. Taking a shaky breath, she began walking towards the town that appeared in the distance.

She stopped at a sign near the entrance. Brushing dirt away, she strained to read the characters. She clenched her jaw. The language was familiar, but her brain refused to read it. Finally, the answer broke through the fog that attempted to suffocate her mind. It was French. Her finger followed the words. _The road to the future, begins in the past..._ Sighing, Milan entered the town. "It's so quiet... Where is everyone?" she asked herself. She touched the door of the first house. It swung open with a squeal. Cautiously, she crossed the opening. "Hello?" She spun around as the wind pulled the door shut. Her eyes widened as images flitted in front of her. All of her childhood memories played rapidly in her mind's eye. When the pictures faded, she shook her head, and left the house.

Milan continued down the empty street. She turned to face a small cathedral. Something drew her inside, and once again, the door closed behind her. As she strode down the aisle, she unwittingly begin vocalizing a song she had learned as a child. It had been sung by a choir, and she would never forget the beautiful solo. When she began to sing it, more memories flashed around her. She smiled sadly as she saw her wedding. Eiri had been so sweet then... Her white dress gleamed in the reflected light. The Eiri of the past slid the golden band over her finger. As the images leaned towards each other, she left the building with the final note of the song hanging in the still air.

She continued walking, but no other places called to her. She reached the edge of town, and encountered another sign. _..Without the past, there is no future. No matter what you wish to forget, the long road will never allow it... _Milan stared at the sign. Where the hell was she?

Meanwhile, in the conscious world, Ryuichi sat unmoving next to her. "I wonder what's going on in her mind..." he mused quietly. Yuki and Shuichi stood at the door. "How is she?" the blonde asked. "Unconscious..Hallucinating according to a nurse..Half-dead claims K... Take your pick." Ryu replied. Shuichi winced at the sadness that stained his voice. "She's strong; she'll be ok, Sakuma-san.." he said. Ryuichi didn't answer, his gaze focused back on her face...

Milan glared at yet another sign, in front of another small town. _The road goes on and on, but the end is near.. Have faith, dear traveler..._ She considered kicking the annoying sign down. After a second, she huffed and stalked around it. This town, unlike the last one, was larger and more modern. As she glanced around, she realized where she was. It was Los Angeles. Everything was still and silent. Nothing drew her in any particular direction, but she found herself in a park. Here it wasn't sinister like the rest of the city. She sat under a tree, and stared across the water. It seemed to streach endlessly in front of her. Her mind rested quietly for a moment, until her heart began pounding again.

Thunder rumbled while the sky turned gray. Lightning struck the water, and it began to swirl. A large tidal wave rose from the surface and surged towards the shore. Milan turned and sprinted away. When she had run a safe distance, she stared as the wave crashed onto the ground. The water spread quickly across the area, and puddled at her feet. Her reflection looked up at her. Slowly, it changed and her friends and family flitted across the clear substance. She felt her heart sink when it calmed, without showing her love. "Ry-chan..." she whispered. Why couldn't she find him? Even the water was working against her!

Her jaw clenched. If that's how the stupid world wanted to play, then she would play the game with one-hundred percent of her energy. She was getting out of here, no matter what...

Milan stormed along the path, paying no mind to the forest around her. Her brain barely processed the yellow bricks under her feet. But, something attracted her gaze. She stared at the trees intently. Surely that wasn't... "You've got to be kidding me! There's no freakin way! Where the hell am I?! UGH!" she screeched. Carved into the trees, were Dorothy, Toto, and a group of munchkins. "Next thing I know, the Cowardly Lion's gonna be jumping out at me..." she muttered. "Oh, damn." The stupid song had started playing in her head. Sighing resignedly, she sang along, hoping to get rid of it. _Follow the yellow brick road..._ She halted at the edge of the forest. A field of orange flowers lay in front of her. "Greeeat. Poppies..." At that, she turned and walked around them. She passed a green haze on the other end of the field. "The Emerald City, I presume?" she muttered. Ahead of her, a fog rose from the ground. Yet another sign waited for her. _The Faeries Realm._ "The hell with it..'' she said, stalking through the cloudy mess.

"Ok, I've been walking forever! I see no fairies!" she yelled sarcastically. On the bright side, things were much prettier here. She paused as light laughter filled the air. A small pink glow floated in front of her face. "I'm guessing you're a fairy? Good. How do I get out of here?" The pink thing flitted away. "Ok, I'll follow you..." It led her through beautiful glens, with sparkling streams. Another haze appeared on the horizon. When they reached it, she said, "Thanks, Pinky." The fairy giggled, and the glow around it faded. A tiny young woman flew around her head. She smiled, and turned back to her homeland. "Oh my god, look at that. Another sign. What a surprise." _The present is closer then you think..._

Tokyo. That was the new city. "Well, maybe this means I'm getting outta this hell-hole soon..." She stopped abruptly, feeling the ground shake. She blinked and it was over. But, her location had changed. She was in the living room of their apartment. A bang sounded through the bedroom door. Milan recognized the sound, and tried the doorknob. Her hand passed through it. A light moan was heard, and she bit her lip in annoyance. Her Ry-chan was on the other side of that door. As a matter of fact, so was she... She closed her eyes frustratedly. When she opened them, she was in a hospital room. She saw her unconscious self in the bed. A group of people stood nearby. Yuki, Claude, Shuichi, Hiro, Tohma, and Suguru were there... Where was he?! At that moment, the image in the bed stirred. Her breathing was heavy and wheezy. Her body convulsed, and thrashed...

Ryuichi and Yuki grabbed her as she went into spasms. After a moment, her body lay peaceful again. Ryu sighed heavily. When would she come out of it?

Milan let a hiss pass through her teeth. When would it all end? _The road is at it's middle. The remaining path has yet to be established... Your journey ends here. _As she read the last word, everything went pitch black.

Her eyes flickered open. Ryuichi was sitting next to her. His blue gaze was set on the wall. "Ry-chan..." she said. He gasped. "Milan?!" She groaned and shifted in the bed. "I missed you, Ry-chan... I couldn't find you anywhere in that place..." "What place?" he asked. She shook her head, "It's not important..." A nurse entered the room. "Oh my. You're awake?" Milan smiled, recognizing the voice. The elderly woman busied herself at a counter, her back to them. Ryu brushed hair from her face. His eyes met hers, and he leaned down and kissed her. The nurse turned around, and blinked. A smiled passed over her aged features, and she turned back to the counter.

"Eiri." she said. The man jumped. "Milan!" K and Shuichi rushed in, followed by Hiro, Suguru, and Tohma. She smiled at them. "Hi!" Tohma laughed, "Hi, Milan-chan." Ryuichi held her hand tightly. She was back, and that was all that mattered...

--

**Rejoice, I decided to put an ending A/N! Anyways, just to mention it, while the hallucinations only take you a few minutes to read about, in actuality, she's probably been seeing these things for hours. In an anime, this would maybe take about three episodes or so...Just thought I'd clarify that, in case you thought Ryu was worrying excessively.**


	11. Dirty Dancing

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**And she's baaack! Milan has returned from the land of odd flashbacks! Yay!**

**--**

Milan pulled a shirt over her head. It had been a week since she had been released from the hospital. The bruise was fading. She shut the bedroom door behind her, and went to the door where K and Ryuichi were waiting. "Mi-chan!" Ryu said happily. "Ry-chan!" His arm slipped around her waist and they strode out the door with K. They arrived at the club, and sat in a booth with their friends. Shuichi stared at the ceiling in confusion. American music was blasting over the speakers. Milan sipped her drink, and followed his gaze. "The owner's an American."

An upbeat song played and Ryuichi offered his hand to her. They went onto the dance floor. Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru watched them. Three jaws hit the table. Tohma, K, and Yuki laughed. "What's wrong with you three? Haven't you ever seen anyone dance like that?" Yuki asked. They shook their heads. "That's how people dance in America." "B-but... it's so... dirty..." Shuichi stuttered. The men laughed again. "Naive, aren't they?" K said. "Very." Tohma replied.

The song ended, and the couple came back to the table. Bad Luck stared at them. "What.." "Was.." "That?" three voices asked. "Come on, Shuichi. I'll teach you to dance like us." Milan giggled, dragging him away before he could protest. Ryuichi sat down, and shook his head in silent laughter. "This ought to be good..." he said quietly, gesturing with his drink in hand.

A new song started and Milan pulled Shindou's arms around her waist. He immediatly blushed. She set the beat, and forced his body to move with hers. After a minute, he got the rythym. He was doing fine, until her hip brushed against his. "Eeep!" he squeaked. She rolled her eyes. "Chill out!" Her back was against his chest, and her green eyes met his. "Seriously, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything..." Shuichi took a deep breath, and tried, with little sucess, to relax.

"Where's Hiro?" Milan asked. Suguru pointed. "Sweet." Hiro had found a girl, and was dancing with her. "Not bad..." Ryu commented, watching them. Hiro seemed to have a far easier time then Shuichi. Tohma turned to his cousin. "Go on, Suguru." The green-headed teen stared at him. "Yeah, go on, Fujisaki." Shuichi grinned. Ryuichi and the others nodded encouragingly. Milan grabbed the boy's wrist. He pulled back, but followed her when a pistol gleamed coldly next to his head. "Good boy." K said.

"Wanna blow Shuichi's mind?" she whispered. He glanced at the bouncy pink-haired singer. An evil smirk found it's way to his lips, and his grip on her waist tightened. "Let's do it." He moved with her, and allowed her hips to rotate freely. "Holy shit!" Shuichi yelled. Suguru was dancing with her like it was natural for a girl to be that close. He was relaxed and actually dancing... But, what shocked Shindou the most was that their dance was almost as sexual as her's with Ryuichi, who didn't look angry or jealous at all. "Oy. Fujisaki has some moves. Wow." Hiro was back. Shuichi collapsed as her knees bent, and she twisted back up. It was all so smooth.

Ryuichi leaned over the table. "You ok, Shu-chan?" "Sakuma-san!? You're ok with that?!" the boy asked increduously. Ryu shrugged. "Age difference, Shu-chan. He's too young for her. I know Mi-chan loves me. Besides, they're just doing it to mess with you."

Shuichi continued staring. They were touching each other with no discomfort whatsoever. Every few seconds, her hip was rubbing against his abdomen. His hands ran over her waist and sides, and along her thighs. Shuichi couldn't see how either of them could just let someone touch them like that. It was almost like having sex fully-clothed. At this thought, he grabbed his glass and downed the contents in one swallow.

"Wanna go again later?" Suguru asked her, noting the dazed look on Shuichi's face. "You think we can get him any worse?" she replied. He nodded. "Shindou-san is only at stage three. We have to mess him up to at least stage five..." "Shake on it, partner. Operation Pysch-Out Singer is a go..."

Shuichi screamed. "Pervert!" Suguru calmly regarded him. "Shindou-san! Calm down! I don't see why you're making such a fuss." Shindou pulled him to the side. "Twice in one night? She's Sakuma-san's girl, Fujisaki..." A small vein popped out on Suguru's forehead. "I know that, moron. I'm only dancing with her. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me or something!" With that, he took Milan's hand, and led her out. "Perv.. Fujisaki is a perv..." Shuichi muttered. The others glanced at him. Apparently Milan and Suguru were doing a pretty good job at driving him insane.

A low whistle from Hiro made him open his eyes to slits. Then, they widened. Fujisaki and Milan were dancing even closer then before. "PERV..PERV..." he repeated. He slowly stood, and walked over to where they were. He froze, and stared. The younger boy's hands were trailing over her back and downwards. They twisted and turned in sync, and almost no space was visible between them. Shuichi began pulling at his hair, and babbling incoherently. "Stage five acheived. Shall we go for six?" she whispered. He smirked, and they pulled Shuichi in with them. "Ah! Yuki!!" he shouted. The man observed the scene, and shrugged. "Yuuuuki...!!"

"That was some pretty dirty dancing out there, Fujisaki." Hiro commented. They were in the men's bathroom, having been drug there by Shuichi. The keyboardist smiled mischeivously. "It was, wasn't it?" Shindou hit the ceiling. "You pervert!" "Shuichi! Chill out, man!" Hiro said. "I got pulled in with them!" The red-head laughed, "Yeah, that was pretty funny!" Shuichi shuddered at the memory. Milan had been facing him, pulling his body closer to her. Suguru had remained behind her, and he remembered feeling the synth player's hands between their stomachs. "It was disgusting, you pervs!" he yelled. "Is he saying he didn't enjoy it?" Suguru asked. "No, I didn't!" Fujisaki shook his head in pity. "But, you certainly did!" Shuichi accused. "Duh."

"PERVERT!" "Idiot." Shuichi stared at him. "What?" "Idiot. When a beautiful woman dances with you, you're supposed to enjoy it. Especially if it's that type of dancing..." "PERVERT!" Suguru sighed. "You're obviously not getting any, since it seems your hormones have vanished. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised her another dance." "PERVERT!" "Give it up, Shuichi. That's three times for him. She's danced with Sakuma-san at least eight times tonight, if that's what you're concerned about." Hiro said, following Fujisaki out. Shuichi stared after them. How could anyone just let another touch them so sexually? And then just walk away like it was nothing?! Shaking his head confusedly, he went back to the table..

Milan and Suguru glanced up as Shuichi returned. "Come on, Shuichi!" they said, pulling him away. "SAKUMA-SAN!! HELP ME!" he cried. The singer looked at him innocently. "Don't you like dancing, Shu-chan? I do! It's fun na no da!" Shindou gasped, and released the table. The evil duo dragged him across the floor, and pulled him to his feet. "Ok, Shindou-san. This time, you're over here." Suguru said, pushing him behind Milan, and handcuffing the boy's hands around her. "Like or not, you're dancing with us this time, Shuichi!" she laughed. The song started, and they began to move, pulling the unwilling singer with them. His face was a bright crimson, and he squeaked every time she brushed against his body's sensitive points.

A new song began, and they continued. After Shuichi somehow cemented himself to the floor, Suguru rolled his eyes and shoved him around to face her. He took his place, and Shindou gasped repeatedly. Their hips were practically bonded together. It was so dirty! "Perv!" he muttered at the keyboard player. The boy smirked. Milan pulled a key from her pocket and put it in the lock. Shuichi fell to the floor, and stared up at them. "You were hurting my back na no da!" she said. He stared up at them, with full view of their lower halves. He lost complete sanity when he saw Suguru's fingers wandering over her yet again...

--

**Wow, I am shocked! No, not really, since I wrote it. But, the rest of you, I can tell! SHOCK! R&R PLEASE LOL!**


	12. Hyper, then Sad

Untitled

Disclaimer:

--

**Naughty, naughty, Fujisaki! lol Read on, dear readers, read on.**

**By the way, I'm done updating this fic for now, kay. I'm about to lose my fast computer source for a short time, so updates will be slow in coming. Hence the reason I've given you so many chapters at once! You should love for this! :)**

--

The woman ran down the street. "Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder as she nearly crashed into a group of high school girls. Her blond hair flew behind her as she sprinted through the lobby. She turned the corner, and burst through the door of the studio. "Ry-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!" "Huh?" he blinked as she hopped onto his lap. "Mi-chan?" She giggled, "Duh!" He smiled and kissed her. "Ryuichi! Come on already!" Noriko exclaimed from the door of the recording booth. "Oh, hi." "Hi-hi!" Milan replied happily. "You're hyper today, Mi-chan?" "Yep!" She bounced up, and spun around. "The world is extra sparkly today na no da!"

Ryu finally noticed her outfit. Her shorts were super-short, light-wash denim. The checked top was knotted in the middle of her chest. "Mi-chan! You look so cute!! Kya!" "So do you, Ry-chan!" she replied, smiling brightly. Noriko rolled her eyes. When Ryu picked the blonde up, she bopped him on the head. "Ryu, we have work to do. You can play with your girlfriend later." "Noooorii!" he complained, setting Milan down. They pouted at the woman. She sighed, and said, "Tohma! Help!"

He came through the door, and blinked. Milan looked...in a way...cute? Not that she wasn't attractive, but the entire 'Daisy Duke' effect was enough to... What the hell was he thinking? He loved his wife, and Milan was his best friend's girl! But, even so, he had to admit that she had a very nice figure, with beautiful facial features, not to mention those lovely legs...Ugh, he had to focus on whatever Noriko's problem was. "What's wrong, Nori?" "Ryu won't listen! He's too busy playing with her!" So much for that plan... "Ryuichi, we need to record right now. Milan-chan can stay, but you have to focus." Damn. Probably not the best honorific to use at the moment... "I'm sorry! I wanted to come see Ry-chan so bad, I guess I got a little hyper na no da!" she smiled, placing a finger against her cheek.

Ugh...she was so damn cute! "A little?!" Nori muttered. Tohma held up a hand. "It's ok, Miss Milan..." "No, really, I--" she paused. "Tohmaaa! Call me Milan-chan, Tohma-chaaan! We're friends now, na no da!" she cried, tugging at the hem of his jacket. He was going to die pretty soon, either from abstinent torture, or by Ryuichi's hands if he gave in to the urge to kiss the living breath out of her. His stomach clenched guiltily as his gaze flickered down over her exposed, pierced one. "Ok...M-Milan-chan..." Ryu noticed the look in his friend's eyes. Longing, mixed with guilt. "Oh, I forgot! Tohma, can you come with me a second!?"

He led the suffering blonde around the corner. "I'm sorry." "Hmm? About what?" Tohma asked. "About Milan. I know you were struggling, Tohma... I'll ask her not to do that anymore.." "Ryuichi, it's fine. It isn't Miss Winchestor's fault that I'm attracted to her..." "She shouldn't wear things like that--" "Ryu, she should wear what she wants. She's a beautiful, intelligent, young woman...That outfit just made me realize that I've had a bit of a crush on her..." Ryu stared at him. "She wore that for you...You're a lucky guy, to have a girl like her..." He nodded, "So are you.. You have Mika." "I know. That's what pisses me off about this.. I have a beautiful wife, who I love..Yet, I can't help but be drawn to Milan..." he sighed. "Eh, it's ok, Tohma. Come on, we better get back before Nori comes to kill us.." Ryuichi waved a hand dismissively. Tohma took a deep breath, and followed his friend...

Milan slammed the phone down. "Mi-chan? What's wrong?" "I've been informed that my outfits won't be ready until right before the competition. So, if something doesn't fit...Damn it all..." she replied in an annoyed tone. She let out a frustrated huff, and he pulled her close. "Come on, Mi-chan. Be happy again.." The annoyance in her eyes faded to a pout. "Every since I came to Japan, a bunch of stuff has gone wrong, Ry-chan... It makes me sad.." He sensed tears about to fall, and picked her up.

"Come on... If you're gonna cry, let's do it in here..." he murmered, carrying her into their room. "I'm not gonna cry.." she sniffed. "Yes, you are. I know you.." he replied, sitting on the bed with her on his lap. "N-no, I'm not..." He sighed. "Mi-chan...Go ahead. You need to do it...Eh?!" Watery green eyes pouted at him, while pink lips pressed against his. "Shut up, Ry-chan..." she said, biting her finger. A single drop splattered onto his jeans. "Ok..." he whispered, laying his chin on her head.

His shoulder was wet now, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Milan was crying, something she hadn't done in several weeks. In fact, she hadn't cried since he had been drunk. She needed this. "I'm such a baby, ain't I, Ry-chan?" she asked his soaked collar. "No, Mi-chan.. You're not. You're a strong, beautiful girl that I love to death..." he replied. "I cry too much.." "No, Mi-chan... You don't cry enough..." "I'm still a big baby..." "Yes, you are a baby... My baby..." he whispered, pulling her chin up. She stared at the sweet look in his eyes, and bit her lip. "Ry-chan..." "Shhh..." he said softly, "Just shhh..." He lowered his face to her neck and kissed it. "Ry-chan?" "Hmm?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you..." "I love you, too.." he replied, kissing her sweetly...

--

**Awwwwwwwwwwww, Ry-chan's sooooo sweet! R&R plz, na no da! And now, for your enjoyment and info, I present, Milan's bio!**

**--**

**Name: Milan J. Winchestor**

**Blood Type: B**

**Age: 26**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Eye Style: Combination**

**Birthday: Oct. 26**

**Zodiac: Scorpio**

**Hometown: Los Angeles, CA**

**Nationality: American**

**Marital Status: Divorced**

**Smoke/Drink: No/Yes**

**Notable Family/Friends: Claude K. Winchestor-cousin**

**Adam Winchestor-father**

**Mary Winchestor-mother**

**Johnathon Winchestor-brother**

**Sarah Winchestor-sister**

**General: She was raised in a well-to-do household, and was taught rules of upper-class society. She loves her parents very much, but couldn't put up with their overbearingness that occurred during her junior and senior years of high school. She ran away to Germany, but was found by older cousin, K. She doesn't take well to being told what to do, and in most cases, won't listen. At age 23, she married Eiri Yuki (Uesugi) It ended on an unhappy note, but Eiri is now one of her most trusted friends.**

**Personality: Milan, like Ryuichi, has a split personality. Normally, she's a casual, level-headed girl, who knows how to get her way. Her serious side shows most often when she's in a stressful situation. Her hyper side seems to have developed when she met Ryuichi. Milan has a moderate temper, that flares quickly only when someone she cares about is threatened. She's generally a sweet, caring person, who forgives easily.**

**Love Life: Currently in serious relationship with singer Ryuichi Sakuma. **

**Talents: Milan has a high IQ; she's good with computers and has an excellent memory. She's an accomplished figure skater. She has a naturally beautiful voice, and sings well in both ranges. (Alto, Soprano) Although usually a non-violent person, she's quite able to defend herself, and has left several aggressors bleeding in the dust. Like cousin K, she keeps weapons, but not guns. (They tend to leave holes in ceilings...and people...) She posseses only two of said weapon, them being birthday gifts from said relative. Trademark Weapon: Exploding/Razor-Edged playing cards. Although it has very little pertainance to this, she has a high alcohol tolerance, but cannot stand older brother Johnathon's homemade untaxed/illegal liquor. **

**Languages: English, Japanese, German, French, Spanish. **

**Clues: If this story was in anime/manga format, then you would have visual aid. The way I test my writing for clarity is to imagine it as an anime. If one knows the book/show/movie, then they can see what it would look like. At the top of this bio, I said that Milan has a Combination eye style. What I mean by that is how her eyes would appear in the anime/manga. Seeing as her personality is like that of Ryuichi, he is a good model to use. When watching the anime, you notice how his mood changes by watching his eyes. When in hyper mode, they closely resemble Shuichi's or a child's. When he's serious, such as when singing or making love to his girlfriend, they look more like those of Eiri Yuki or Mika. When he's acting normal, as a sweet adult, his eyes are sort of a mix of the two. Milan is the same. **


	13. Hey, they're back!

CH 13

Disclaimer:

----------------------

**Hello, again. Enjoyeth Chapter 13!**

**------------------------**

Milan and Ryuichi walked through the park. The birds were singing, the sun shining brightly in the sky. If Yuki was there, he would say it was going too well. But, neither Milan nor Ryu had ever been much for pessimism. So, the last thing they expected to run into....well, they ran into it. The paparazzi. "Milan! Ryuichi!" The surge of people pressed forward. "OH. SHIT." the couple muttered. "Run." Ryu said. They sprinted away, the press following close behind. Milan glanced back. "Ry-chan! Split!" He nodded and they separated.

Ryuichi ran along the winding path, apologizing over his shoulder to people he bumped into. The path rejoined the other, and he yelled to Milan. "Mi-chan! Cross-overs!" At the curve, each crossed to the other side, and continued running over the grass. Again, the paparazzi halfed, and followed. Milan ran for the tree, and grabbed the low branch. She swung herself up, and quickly hid in the leafy greenary. She sighed in relief as the eager reporters looked around, then gave up. Meanwhile, Ryuichi handsprung over a wall, and disappeared around the corner. He held his breath until the few that still searched ran past. Sighing, he called Milan, and waited for her.

"We gotta get home...or to NG...Anywhere!" he said when she arrived. "Something's going down...They've been gone for weeks..." she murmered. "Mhm..Come on, let's go. Call Tohma; see if he knows anything..." Ryuichi replied, glancing around warily.

"Hey, Tohma? Yeah, what's going on?...........Well, a bunch of reporters just chased us through the park.......Uh-huh.........Yeah?.........Kay, we'll be there in a minute.......Bye." "Anything?" Ryu asked. "He's not sure..We better hurry..."

The door slammed shut. "Reporters?" Milan asked. "Good guess." Eiri replied. "Shuichi? Are you ok?" Ryuichi asked concernedly. "I-I...I.......I......" he panted. "He'll be fine. Unlike the rest of us, he didn't run track in high school." Hiro assured. Shindou sat up, and the door opened again. He fell forward on his face. "Sorry.." Fujisaki muttered. K and Sakano followed him into the office. "Now that we're all here, I think it's time we find out what all this is about." Tohma said, picking up the phone. They waited patiently while he called someone. "I see...Thank you very much....." "If it's that bastard Aizawa again....Yuki, Hiro, wanna help me beat his ass?" Shuichi asked, punching the air around him. " "I'm coming too." Suguru added. "You?" "Mhmm. I'll push him in front of a train."

"Shuichi gets first punch, since he got hurt the worst." Ryuichi said, referring to the beating Shindou had taken from Taki's hired thugs. Milan watched in amusement while the men made plans. "Hey, boys. As much fun as it sounds, don't you think we should listen to Tohma before we go kicking anybody's ass?" "Thank you, Milan-chan....Well, it seems that the story about Eiri and Milan has been revived....As well as the new one about you guys, Ryuichi..." he added, his blue-green eyes glancing matter-of-factly at the brunette. "Ne? What story?"

"It appears that you two.. are the new "It" couple..." "Greeeeat...." they muttered sarcastically. "I'm glad my dad doesn't watch Japanese TV....Heh, Claude's the only one in the family who knows we were married.." Milan said, turning her gaze to her ex. "It sorta surprised me...We always fight, yet you told me when he proposed, everything.... Course, all I ever really knew was your first name..Eiri...." K broke off with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe how psychotic she used to be.....After the millioneth time I heard, 'Oh my god, Claude! Eiri is soooooooooooo sweet!!!!!!!', I actually drew a little stick person with a lollipop named Eiri....and sorta used it for target practice...."

"Claude! You didn't! Oh my god! All those times I called you and you had that gun....?! Ack, you're so evil!!!" Milan screeched. Yuki observed all this calmly. With one gold eyebrow raised, he said, "I'm not sweet. I never have been, and I never will be. And for the record, I hate lollipops." "Now, Eiri, we both know that's not so. You were quite sweet when you were a kid." Tohma smiled. "Yeah, and I know, too! I only marry the sweet ones! So, nyah.'' Milan exclaimed, sticking out her tongue childishly. Ryuichi followed suit. '"And Yuki, I saw you just yesterday with something that looked like a lollipop stick in your mouth!" Shuichi interjected. "That was an un-lit cigarette, moron."

"Waah! Yuki called me moron!" "Shuichi, calm down!" Hiro attempted. Sakano passed out on the floor. Suguru rubbed his eyes tiredly, and yelled, "EVERYBODY. SHUT. UP!" They all glanced at him shockedly. "Thank you! Damn, you people are noisy...." "Thank you, Suguru. Now, I think the best thing we can do about all the hype is to let the reporters have their fun..." Tohma continued. Milan and Ryuichi shrugged. They didn't mind as long as they got some alone time. "Eiri?" "Ne, whatever." "Ok, then it's settled. For now, we'll put up with them............."

----------------------------------------------

**Ch 13, ladies and gents.... hmmm, I think I'm gonna write something for Suguru-chan...... I mean, all my Gravi. stuff is bout Ryuichi and his girls.... and there's one for Tohma.... yeah, its time I give Suguru a girlfriend lol.......... anyways, R&R please! **


	14. Camera Peoples

CH 14

Disclaimer:

----------------------------

**Ch 14!! (does happy dance) Are you rrrrrrrrrreaaaaaaaaaaady for sooome rrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaandoooooooooooomneeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss?! Thought so.**

-------------------------------------------

Milan and Ryuichi walked down the street, hands clasped tightly. "Hey, Ry-chan? You ever get the feeling you're being followed?" "All the time, Mi-chan." "Me too...It's like, I sense this person behind me... but when I turn around, there's no one there....." "Mi-chan, how much chocolate did you eat last night?" "J'adore le chocolat...." "I know you like chocolate, Mi-chan. But, you always eat too much of it..." "So do you, Ry-chan..." "I know, Mi-chan...Kay, we can't eat chocolate for a week..." "But...But...J'adore le chocolat......"

"I know, Mi-chan...But, it's not good for you." ".........J'adore vous...." "I love you too, Mi-chan." "......Anyways, like I was saying before you brought up chocolate--" "You're the one who ate it." "Nyah. We gotta stop talking about the chocolate....Like, seriously...Otherwise, we'll like, rob a candy store or something.." "Sounds fun." "ANYways, there's never anybody behind me... Like, if I turn around right now...ACK!" "What's wrong, Mi-chan?!" "R-Ry-chan....there's somebody behind us....They have a camera.....Cameras scare me...." "Nn-uh...You like pictures..." "Those are on small cameras....This is one of those big TV ones.....Scaaary..." "Mi-chan, those are the reporter peoples. Remember?" ".....OH. You mean the ones who're gonna follow us around for like a week?" "Yep." "Oh....Hi, Reporter Peoples!"

The people waved, "Hi." "Oh, don't worry. I knew you were back there the whole time!" Ryuichi rolled his eyes affectionately. His Mi-chan loved people. And, she loved acting retarded around complete strangers. "So, Ry-chan, why don't we tell these lovely people where we're going?" "We're going to NG to hang out with Tohma and Noriko!" "Ah...Noriko-san....." "Mi-chan...I know you and Nori don't get along but, you gotta try for the camera...." "She mean to me." "I know Mi-chan, but Nori won't listen to me....Now...uh...Don't ya think you should maybe not walk backwards...." "It fun." "Uh-huh...But, you might trip....and like...fall......Agh, Mi-chan!" "What?! You said not to walk backwards!" "Yeah, but I didn't mean walk on your hands either!" "Monkey see, monkey do...." "Mi-chan, you aren't a monkey..." "You sure? I really like bananas...." "No, Mi-chan. You're too cute to be a monkey." "Aww, you too, Ry-chan! No matter what Claude claims......!" "What?" "Noooothing...." "Mi-chaaan.." "Blame the man with the gun, not me, honey."

"The man with the gun scares me, Mi-chan..." "I know.....He scares about ninety-nine percent of our family....I'm one of the one percent...." "Kay, seriously, Mi-chan...You're gonna hurt yourself..." "No, I'm not. AGH! Ry-chan!...... Ah!.......Ry-Ryu!!!........Ry-Ryuichi! That...that....AGH! THAT TICKLES!!" He swung her around in a circle before putting her down. "Ugh! Nya, Ry-chan!" Ryuichi smiled innocently. Milan pouted at him. He changed his expression so his blue eyes shimmered pleadingly. "Awww, man... I can't stay mad at you...In fact, I can't even BE mad at you...." "Remember that one time you were? For like three days?" "Yeah...I definitely don't wanna have all that happen again......" "Same here......" "Ahem.....Hey, Ry-chan? Me thinks the reporter peoples are confused......" "Can't fix that one....In this case, its not any of their business....No offense, Reporter Peoples..." "None taken."

"So, Ry-chan....How's about we speak some English?" "Why?" "......................." "Why?" "..................To be mean to the reporter peoples........" "Mi-chan!" "....I sorry...." "You should be. Why would we wanna be mean to the nice reporter peoples?" "I don't know...." "Be a good girl, Mi-chan. Be nice." "Ok...I sorry, Reporter Peoples." "It's okay." "The reporter peoples don't talk much, do they, Ry-chan?" As she walked through the doors of NG, Ryu turned and spun his finger round his ear. "I saw that!" "Eeep!"

Tohma's Office

The people sat silently in the large office. The camera crew stood in the corner, filming the obstinent silence. K adjusted his shoulder holster. Fujisaki sat near his cousin, boredly studying his fingernails. Tohma straightened some papers on his desk, and shoved some disks into a drawer. Noriko and Hiro tossed cards into a pile. Milan sat on her boyfriend's lap, randomly twirling a stray mahogany curl. Ryu meanwhile admired her long, delicate fingers, with the short nails. She couldn't stand having them past her fingertips.

A few minutes more, and the singer cleared his throat awkwardly. Everyone looked up and around. Suppressed giggles came from the two women, followed by the men. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing. The camera crew stared at them in bewilderment. Finally, Ryuichi managed to choke out, "W-Why are we laughing?!" The others shrugged, while Milan replied, "I have no clue!" Hiro and Suguru fell out of their chairs.

As quickly as it began, their laughter subsided. "So, it's agreed then?" Tohma asked vaugely. The others nodded. "Tonight at seven then...." "What about Shuichi and Eiri?" "You call them, Milan-chan. Shindou-san will only come if Eiri-san does. He still has a soft spot for you, so he'll probably come if you ask....." Milan nodded, glancing over, trying to read her lover's dark blue eyes. Did he resent Tohma's comment? The brunette's gaze lowered to meet her emerald. "I don't mind....." he whispered to her hair. How had he known what she was thinking?

"Now, lunch!" Tohma stated with resolve. "Yes, lunch!" They left the office. One of the cameramen turned to the others. "What just happened?!" They shrugged, staring at the door where the odd people had exited........

-------------------------

**Hehe, take that camera ppls!!! haha! anyways R&R please! **


	15. Milan

CH 15

Disclaimer:

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Well, Here's an interview with Milan. In fact, the next few chapters are gonna be various interviews. So yeah, ENJOYETH PLZ!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Interview with Milan**

"So, Miss Winchestor, what's it like to date the world famous Sakuma Ryuichi-sama?"

"Well, I don't think about it much... He's just Ry-chan to me... I haven't called him Sakuma-san since five minutes after I met him..."

"But, you never just stop and go, 'Oh my god, I'm dating one of the most prominent musicians in Japan!'?"

"Consciously, no. I don't know what my subconscious does all day, so maybe that's its job...."

"I see. Now, I understand you're a...figure skater?"

"Yes, in fact, I have a competition coming up soon..."

"Ah, yes...The Tokyo Figure Skating Expo, correct?"

"Yes, that's the one.....Hehehe, I'm so excited!"

"According to my notes, you're NOT skating to any Nittle Grasper songs?"

'"Actually, no, I'm not. I talked to Ryuichi about it, and we both agreed. Instead, I'm using two of Bad Luck's songs."

"Oh? May I ask which two?"

"It's a secret. Everyone will just have to wait and see!"

"Uh-huh...So, the buzz right now is not only about you and Sakuma-san, but also Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki. Any comment?"

"Well, Shuichi is a very good friend of Ryu's, and mine as well...."

"And Yuki-sensei? Sources say that you and he were quite....close?"

"Eiri and I are still close.....Closer, in fact....I know that in a lot of cases, people lose touch, and sometimes hate each other....But, after we settled a few things, we actually have become very close friends. I trust Eiri, maybe even more then I do my own cousin.........For the record, I didn't say that......Hehehe...."

"Ok, so you still retain a good relationship with your ex-husband?"

"Mmhm...."

"And your cousin, Mr. "K" Winchestor?"

"I love Claude to death.....He's just a little trigger-happy at times.....We fight sometimes, but not nearly as much as we used to....."

"Nothing violent, I hope?"

"Oh, no...Although, I did give him that bloody lip......Not on purpose, of course. He just decided it would be fun to tickle my feet while I was asleep...."

"Are there any other people you've become close with?"

"Oh yeah, lots....Let's see, there's Tohma-chan..."

"President Seguchi-san?"

"Uh-huh!"

"People say he distances himself from others. Is that true?"

"Tohma? No. He's just smart when choosing his friends. But, once you get to know him, he's like...so totally awesome....."

"I see. I'm sure everyone will be glad to hear that...Anyone else?"

"Hmm..There's Noriko-san, Hiro-kun, Suguru-kun...."

"Miss Noriko from Nittle Grasper, right?"

"Yep."

"In our video footage from earlier, you said she was mean to you?"

"Ne? I did? Well, when I first met Noriko, she was kinda mean. It was just cause she's like..really protective of Ryuichi, since he's really sweet and all, and he's kinda like her brother....But, we get along a lot better now..."

"And Mr. Nakano?"

"Yeah, Hiro's awesome. Just really laid-back and he's really smart too....."

"And Mr. Fujisaki?"

"Suguru is....like....adorable.....He's gonna hate me for saying it, but he is.....I would have to say, he's the only one in our little group who's got all the lights on upstairs....So, yeah, I freakin love Suguru...."

"Mhm...Anyone else?"

"Of course, there's Shuichi....and I absolutely can't forget Mr. Sakano."

"So, Shindou-san has no...ahem....."

"Problems with the fact I'm Eiri's ex? Oh, no. He's cool with it. Shuichi's like the kid brother I never had. Thank God....hehehe"

"And this Sakano-san?"

Mr. Sakano is Bad Luck's manager. He's like one of the best managers ever, and he really works way too hard. But, he loves his job....."

"I see....So, can you tell us a little bit about your family?"

"Well, there's my parents, of course. And then, there's my older brother, Jonathon, and my little sister, Sarah... Oh yeah, our dog, Jasper, and our cat, Miss Kitty......Erm, yeah, we were rather uncreative when we got her....Me and Jonny, that is....Sarah hadn't been born yet... Thank God for Sarah, otherwise Jasper would probably be 'Mr. Dog.' Heh...."

"Oh? Well, going back to original subject, how is your relationship with Sakuma-san?"

"I love Ryuichi so much....He's the sweetest person I've ever met, and probably ever will meet...It takes a really special person to put up with me....You can ask Claude...."

"How sweet. Well, thank you so much, Miss Winchestor. It's been wonderful talking to you."

"Thank you. I enjoyed it....."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Well, Interview 1. R&R please!**


	16. Ryuichi

CH 16

Disclaimer:

**---------------------------------**

**Interview 2**

---------------------------------------------

Interview with Ryuichi

"So, Sakuma-san, what can you tell us about your current love interest, Miss Milan Winchestor?"

"Hmmmm....Well, she's the craziest person I've ever met....."

"And that's....a good thing?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely. Somebody's gotta be crazy just to hang out with me. To date me, you've gotta be mental!"

"I see... So, according to your bios, you're both blood type B?"

"Yep!"

"That type is usually characterized by a lack of seriousness, extreme hyperactivity.......?"

"That's us!"

"Interesting....So, do you get along with her family?"

"Well...um....I actually haven't met any of her family...except for K-san...He's the one who introduced us...."

"Oh? So, you aren't sure how her parents feel about you?"

"Not particularly, no....From what she's told me, her dad still treats her like a little girl....Her mom sounds nice.....And her sibs sound pretty cool...."

"Mmhm...Now, what are your feelings about her relationship with former husband, Eiri Yuki?"

"Heh, I'm gonna smirk right here, cause I know that people expect me to be like, jealous, or something? Or, that I'm gonna like, be mad cause he's total jerk, but he's n--.....Never mind. But, I really don't have a problem with her hanging out with Yuki-san, cause she's my girl.....Besides, Shuichi is dating him right now, so yeah, no problems here..."

"Uh-huh....And what of her relationships with your friends?"

"Well, I know that Milan absolutely adores Tea-chan..."

"Tea-chan....That's your nickname for Seguchi-san, correct?"

"Yeah...And let's see....Her and Noriko get along now..... And Shuichi, of course...."

"Would you say there's any....agitation....between her and Shindou-san?"

"Because of Yuki-san? Nnmm."

"I see....."

"And there's Hiro- and Suguru-san...and most importantly, Kuma likes her!"

"Ah, so she and Kumagoro-san get along?"

"Mmhm. Kuma says that Mi-chan is his mommy....Hehehe...."

"Awwww...."

"Yeah, I know...."

"Mi-chan is your pet-name for her?"

"Yep! Mi-chan and Ry-chan!"

"Does Miss Winchestor have a favorite Nittle Grasper song?"

"Mhm. She listens to 'Sleepless Beauty' and 'Predilection' all the time...."

"So, she told us about her upcoming competition, and how she ISN'T using any of Nittle Grasper's songs. Any comment?"

"Yeah, well, we talked about it, and ultimately decided to help promote Bad Luck."

"Can you tell us which two songs she's using?"

"Hehehe....We already agreed. It's a seeee-cr-eeeeeet!"

"How mean...."

"Hehehe...."

"Anyway, Sakuma-san, going back to the original subject, how is your relationship with Miss Milan?"

"Milan is the best thing that ever happened to me. I would rather lose my voice and die, then lose her....Basically, I love her...."

"How sweet.....Thank you very much, Sakuma-san."

"No problem....."

----------------------------------------

**R&R please!**


	17. 7:10 PM

**Disclaimer:------------------**

**---------------------**

**Anyways, here's that mysterious thingy they were talking bout in Tohma's office.**

**-------------------------------------------**

7:10 PM

"Nya! Shuuuuuiiiiiichiiiiiii!!!! Where are you!?" Milan whined. The bubblegum chibi held the phone away from his ear. "I'm working on it! I gotta find something!" "What is iiiiiiit?!" He turned to the smirking blonde, who sat smugly on the couch. "Don't look at me. SHE called YOU." "Yuuuuuki!" "Just hurry up and find whatever it is. We're already late." "Shuuuuuiiiiiichiiiii!" He sighed frustratedly, and tossed the phone onto his lover's lap. "TALK. TO. HER." At that, he stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. "Shuuuuuiiiiiiiichiiiiii!" Yuki winced. "He threw the phone at me." "Oh. Hey, Eiri."

He laughed. "You're good. There's smoke coming out his ears." "Hehehe....Yeah, I figured it would work. Seriously though, what the hell's taking so long?" "Do you realize how long it takes him to get ready for ANYTHING?" "Should I multiply or divide how long it used to take you by ten?" "Hey, I didn't take that long....."

Two people burst out laughing. "Yeah right, Eiri...." "I remember...." "Milan. Do you have me on speaker?" "Noooo....Of course not....." "Milan..." "Well, Tohma-chan wanted to talk toooooo...." Yuki rolled his eyes. "So, when are you gonna drag him out here? We can't start without you guys!"

"Yuuuuki! Have you seen my red shirt?!" "No!" "What about the blue one?!" "NO! Wear the purple one!" "I can't find it!"

Milan and Tohma gigged as Eiri muttered a few choice words.

"Look in the damn closet!!!" "Oh. There it is." "Idiot...."

"Eiri, you'd best tell him to hurry up....Otherwise..." "You wouldn't." "She would..." Tohma replied. "You wouldn't actually let her....." "Eeeeiiiiiirrrrriiii!!!!!" "MY GOD, SHUICHI! HURRY UP!!!!" he screamed in the general direction of the bedroom. "I'm coming!!!" "EIRI!!" "SHUICHI!!!!" "EIRI-SAN!!!!" "OH GOD! NOT HIM TOO!!" Ryuichi had joined in on the fun.

"EI-CHAN!!!!!!" One gold eyebrow shot up. "What did you call me?" "You heard me." "Ei-chan?" Tohma and Ryu murmured confusedly. "Don't. Call. Me. That." "Why not, Ei?" "You know why." "Actually, I'd love to hear the reason..."

"Ei-chan?" Ryu whispered. Milan covered the mouthpiece. "That was his nickname from when we were married..." "Milan. I'm not stating the obvious...." "You know you love it....Ei-chan...." A frustrated growl came over the tiny speaker.

"SHUICHI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" "I'm busy!!!" "Eiri-san!" "What, Tohma?!" "Tell Shindou-san that I'm going to burn Bad Luck's recording contract." "SHUICHI, YOU DUMBASS! COME ON BEFORE TOHMA DESTROYS YOUR CONTRACT!!!" "EEP!" The boy ran out of the bathroom. "EI-CHAN!!!"! "SHUICHI!!" "We're leaving! Now, stop calling me that!!!" The threesome hung up, looking very satisfied.....

The tardy singer and novelist finally showed up, and were appropriately glomped. "SHU-CHAN!!" "EI-CHAN!" Both found themselves tackled by the 'IT' couple. "S-Sakuma-san!" "Hi, Shu-chan!" "Milan, aren't you a little old for this?" "B-but....Ei-chan.....I missed you!" Yuki muttered something under his breath about missing.

Noriko and Hiro pulled Ryuichi off Shuichi, while Tohma picked up Milan. She was placed in Ryuichi's arms, who was then shoved into a closet. Tohma locked the door. "HEY! LET US OUT!" "No, you're in time out." the soft voice replied. "MMMMMMMMM!!" The blonde scurried away.

"Oh no he didn't!" "Oh yes he did!" "Credit card?" "Credit card." The lock clicked seconds later. "Revenge?" "Hell yeah."

They walked calmly into the room. Before they knew what hit them, Noriko, Hiro, Suguru, Eiri, and Shuichi were tied together and gagged. Milan and Ryu smiled evilly as they cornered Tohma. "Milan...Ryuichi....Calm down...." "Ne? We're perfectly calm, Tea-chan." He felt a chill go up his spine. The words had come from both, simulataneosly and robotically.

He pressed against the wall. "What's wrong, Tooooohmaaa-chaaaaan?" Milan murmured, one arm sliding around his back. "Yeah, Tea-chaaan...What's the matter? Are you...afraid?" "O-Of course not!" "You know, I think he is. What do you think, Ryuichi?" "I agree. What shall we do, Milan?" "Hmmm..Maybe Kumagoro can tell us......" They consulted the bunny. "Mhmm.. Oh, good idea, Kuma...." "Very good idea...I'm glad we asked him...." Tohma broke in with a nervous chuckle.

"What....heh....what did he say?" "He said we should play Vampire...." "What?!" "Milan, would you do the honor?" "Thank you, Ryuichi." "Wha-! Milan! Ryuichi! NO!" Ryu flashed a brilliant smile at him, then turned his back. "Don't worry, Tohma-chan...I won't hurt you..much..Hehe...."

His face flushed as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "M-Milan!" "Shh.. Hush, Tohma..." she whispered. "AH! OW!" Tohma's eyes watered slightly. She noticed this, and kissed the bite mark to ease the pain. "That's what you get for locking us in a closet, Tohma-chan." She planted a kiss on his cheek, then walked away. Ryu giggled and followed her. He stared after them. "RYUICHI! I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!" Receiving no answer, he muttered under his breath and ran to the bathroom.....

Meanwhile, K came in and blinked in surprise. Five people were bound and gagged in the middle of the floor. One eyebrow raised, he scanned the room, and spotted the giggling culprits. They pulled the gags off them, and stared at the complicated knots in the rope.

While doing so, Milan said, "Tohma's pissed." "Eh, it won't last...You didn't bite THAT hard, right?" She shook her head. "He's just really sensitive.." Two blonds gasped. This had been said in English, so only Eiri and K understood it. "You what?!" "He locked us in a closet!" "What's going on?" "Shut up, Shuichi." The evil couple slit the rope with their pocket knives.

"Even so, you don't bite married people!" K scolded. She waved a dismissive hand, and went to put her knife in her bag. Someone grabbed her, and pulled her around the corner. A small hand with long fingers closed over her mouth. Another held her tightly, preventing movement. "Hello, Milan-chan...." Tohma. "Now, what was that earlier? Oh yes....I won't hurt you..much.." At that, he leaned over and bit her neck. "MMM!" The small pain ebbed away as he sucked the mark lightly. "Now we're even..." Not releasing her mouth or torso, he led her back.

"I decided against killing you..." the blonde said, handing the girl over. Ryuichi cocked his head. A few seconds passed, then he examined her neck. A few more seconds, then, "Hehehehe...." Milan frowned at him, and swiftly bit down on his tender skin, leaving a very obvious bruise. "MI-CHAN!" "Hmmph!" "....." "I love you!" "I love you too!" he giggled.....

The camera crew arrived, and set up. **(Oh, didn't I mention they weren't present yet?)** The subjects of the filming sat silently, drinks in hand. Every few minutes, a hand would discreetly pass over red marks, hoping they weren't excessively noticable. One blonde, both a giver and receiver of said marks, snuck a bottle of creamy liquid to the other, whose blue-green eyes sparkled merrily as she whispered, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He tipped the bottle and dabbed at his neck with the cream. She nodded and applied some to hers and her lovers' bites.

The little gathering went quietly for a while. Finally, when the clock struck nine, they gathered on a small stage. "Excuse me? What's going on?" a quiet cameraman asked. Ryuichi and Shuichi grabbed their mics, and announced, "IT'S JAM TIME!!!!" Tohma, Noriko, and Suguru set their keyboards, while Hiro and Milan tuned their guitars. 'The Rage Beat' began. Shuichi and Ryuichi alternated verses, coming together on the final chorus.

Eiri, K, and Tatshua, who had arrived a few minutes before, sat nearby, watching the show. Eiri watched Shuichi, his ex-wife, and her boyfriend. K watched his cousin and the other instumentalists. And Tatshua.......

'Predilection' started, and Milan shed her guitar. Taking the microphone from Shuichi, she smiled at Ryu. He started, and she joined in on the last word...

nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru  
mado wo toshimetara hajimaru  
ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo  
ma ni awanai PROTECTION

**M.**

tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai  
jiorama ni tojikomete  
tataitemita tte sakendetemo  
kikoenai sa PREDILECTION

**B.**  
iki mo dekinai  
joukyou shita de wa  
sugureta ai wo musaboru

**(Ryu, English, Milan, Jap. Reverse, Reverse. Last Line Together)**  
can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
one more night kusuka ni kizutsuita  
kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni

**R.**

uragiru tame ni umaretekita  
kuchibiru wo togisumase  
muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru  
orokashisa ni PREDILECTION

**M.**

nasuketa mo nai  
kono heya kara  
hayaku sukuidashite yo

**(****Milan,English, Ryu, Jap. Reverse, Reverse. Last Line Together)**

can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka  
don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
one more night nigerenai no wa dare  
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu

**(Ryu, English, Milan, Jap. Reverse, Reverse. Last Line Together)**

can't get enough kanashige na kao kara  
don't let me down itami sae fukuetara  
one more night junsui na ai dake  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa

**R.**

hajimari sae  
ushinawareta  
owaranai geemu wo shiyou

**B.**  
can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
one more night suka ni kizutsuita  
kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni

**B.**  
can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka  
don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
one more night nigerenai no wa dare  
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu

**B.**

can't get enough kanashige na kao kara  
don't let me down itami sae fukuetara  
one more night junsui na ai dake  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa

**(Alternate)**  
can't get enough  
don't let me down  
one more night...

**(Alternate)**  
can't get enough  
don't let me down  
one more night...

**B.**

can't get enough...

And Tatshua watched his crush, Ryuichi. The way his eyes sparkled as he sang. How his hair shone under the lights. And that beautiful smile, so bright.... But wait....He followed the eyes, and the smile...straight to....the girl....who returned the gaze with equal intensity. His heart both rose and sank as he observed this. There was so much in those gazes. So much...love.... He felt a small smile curve across his lips. Ryuichi looked so happy....And that was all that mattered to Tatshua. This logic crushed the slight disappointment that rose briefly. Those two were shining stars, meant to burn brightly next to each other forever........

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hai, hai... I know. I cheated hehehe using the song for some length...... but hey, moi's story...... R&R please!**


	18. Yuki Milan and Ryuichi Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**

**--------------------------**

**Kay, two interviews here. Read and it should be obvious why.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Interview with Eiri Yuki

"So, Yuki-sensei, what is your opinion on your ex-wife's relationship with singer, Ryuichi Sakuma-sama?"

"Hn. Those two were made for each other..."

"Mhm...And you and Shindou-san? Were you made for each other?"

"....Hard to say....Shuichi's a bright, bouncy kid, filled with sunshine. Me, I openly admit to being a cold-hearted bastard...."

"Oh, Yuki-sensei, I'm sure that's not true..."

"It is."

"U-Uh-huh....Anyway, do you sense any...resentment....between Shindou-san and Miss Winchestor?"

"Nope. I don't think Shuichi has it in him to hate anybody.....Neither does Milan..."

"I see......And your relationship with her? It's good?"

"Better then ever....We've both grown up alot....Well, she may have regressed a bit.....But, you get the point..."

"Mhm....So, how is your latest novel coming along?"

"The final chapters and title are in the works......"

"Uh....Yes.....Well, erm, thank you very much, Yuki-sensei...."

"Mhm...."

***********************************************

Interview with Milan and Ryuichi

"So, Sakuma-sama, Miss Winchestor....what's it like to be you?"

"Is that a trick question, na no da?"

"I...I'm not sure what it's like to be me....I...think it is a trick question, Ry-chan....."

"Maybe we should as Kuma-chan?"

"Good idea!"

"Yep! Kuma thinks it's a trick question...."

"Ry-chan...If that's the trick....where are the treats?"

"Ano....I think that's Halloween, Mi-chan...."

"Oh, hai...You're right.... "

"Hey, what about the one with all of Kuma's cousins, and all the eggs...?"

"Ummmm......I think that's Easter?"

"Oh yeah!"

"And the one with the big tree, and the burglar in the chimney?"

"......Christmas, me thinks? And I think the burglar's name is something like.....oh drat....."

"Sam? Stan?"

"Santa?"

"Yeah, that's it......Santa...Claws...C-L-A-W-S...."

"That's C-L-A-U-S, Mi-chan...."

"What would I do without you, Ry-chan?"

"Go around mispelling stuff...."

"Probably......Erm...Ry-chan? She looks a little bit freaked...."

"Nani? Oh, you're right....She does......"

"What's wrong, Reporter-chan?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I-I-I'm fine....."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yeah. You had us worried there for a minute na no da."

"(Twitch) So, I take it that you two get along very well?"

"Oh yeah. Most definately!"

"Uh-huh! I love Mi-chan na no da!"

"Aww! I love you too, Ry-chan! Nya!"

"How sweet.....(Twitch)"

"Hmm? Ry-chan, Reporter-chan is twitching?"

"Ara? Oh. Daijoubu-ka?"

"(Twitch) Daijoubu."

"Hountou ni?"

"Hountou ni. (Twitch....)"

"Sou ka....."

"Ryu, I don't think she's ok......"

"Yeah, I know....."

"Did we do something?"

"I have no idea.....I mean, she asked what it was like to be us...."

"Should we do something?"

"Hmmm.....Nah... Only if she like goes into spasms or something...."

"Nani? What language are you speaking? Why can't I understand you!?"

"Ara.....? Oh. Sumimasen, Reporter-chan."

"Hai..Gomen nasai."

"(Twitch)"

"Ne? Reporter-chan? Watashi wo yurashimasu ka?"

"(Violent Twitch)"

"Reporter-chan?"

"H-Hai?"

"Did you hear the question, Reporter-chan? Watshi wo yurashimasu ka?"

"N-Nani? Oh. Hai. Watashi wa yurashimasu. (Twitch)

"Ok....Arigatou....."

"Sooooo......Ummmm...."

"Yeah....."

"Sigh.....We really should do something for the camera while she......I don't know...finishes twitching?"

"Hai....Hmmm.....Well..."

"Oooh! Ry-chan! I have an idea!"

"Yeah? What is it, Mi-chan?!"

"(Whisper...Whisper....) Hai?"

"Oooh! Mi-chan is so smart na no da! Hehehe!

"(Twitch...Twitch...Twitch, twitch)"

"Poor Reporter-chan.....Anyways...."

"Yeah, let's start now.....Ahem."

"(Together) HELLO, JAPAN!!!!"

"(M.) And all the other countries that might watch this!"

"(R.) Well, as you can see, wonderful viewers, Reporter-chan is a little...erm...occupied at the moment....."

"So, we have decided to read her questions, and answer them....Since...we sorta owe her, I guess....."

"Yeah.....Anyways, Question One: What's it like to be you?"

"Meep. Deja vu....Haven't we heard this question before?"

"Hmm...Yep. Let's answer it anyway."

"Hmmm... Well.....I guess....Being me is an unique experience.....That no one else gets to....um.....experience...."

"Yeah.... Pretty much...."

"Mmm.....Yeah....Question Two: Do you get along well?"

"(Smirk, Ryuichi by the way) Well, Japan....And anonymous countries....We can tell you.....or......"

"Hehehe! I love how we share a brain like that!"

"Or....we can show you...."

"(Twitch)"

"...............................................................................................................................................................(Watch check by friends/crew/future viewers)............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................"

"Well, how about that Japan?"

"And anonymous countries."

"Right....Does that show you how well we get along, na no da?"

"I think we covered it."

"Good....So, Question Three: Do you intend to get married some day?"

"Some day has come and gone for me, in case you've forgotten? I was married to the blond guy? You know, the cold-hearted bastard who writes romance novels? Remember? Hehehe."

"Ano...I think that means us, Mi-chan...."

"Oh......OH.....I don't know, do we, Ry-chan?"

"(Sarcasm) No, we're just gonna date and let people flirt with us til we die...Ya know?"

"We are?"

"Iie.... Of course not, silly."

"Hmm...Little Paper Card, I think that's a yes?"

"No, that's a hell yeah!"

"Awwww!!!! Ry-chan!!"

"(Smile) Ne, Mi-chan...Do you think they'll delete this, and make us re-do the interview?"

"They can try....But, we won't do it...."

"Not even if K-san uses his guns?"

"Ry-chan, I can kick Claude's ass easy.....I'm not scared of him!"

"Kay, that's good....But, what if Tohma gets mad at us?"

"I don't listen to Tohma when he's a meanie....."

"Me neither....I think Shu-chan just freaks out....And Yuki-san is a meanie back....Hehehe.

"Hai. So, why should we worry? We're adults, and I'm a citizen of the United States.....Therefore, they can't force or threaten us into it, cause we can just complain at the Embassy! Hehehe!"

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Hehe, Yuki+Milan/Ryuichi Pt. 1**

**Kay, translations:**

**Nani?:What?**

**Daijoubu-ka?: Are you ok? Without the -ka, it can be used as an answer:I'm ok**

**Hountou ni?:Really?/Truly? Can also be used as a resonse**

**Sou ka: I see**

**Ara?: Huh?**

**Ano: It actually means 'that over there' but most fics I've seen it in use it like 'Ummm' 'Uh...no' or something like that. OH. Just looked it up, spelled like that, it means 'that over there'. ANOU means 'say' 'well' 'errrr' etc. hehehe..... **

**Sumimasen: Sorry**

**Gomen Nasai: I'm very sorry**

**Watashi wo yurashimasu ka?: Do you forgive me?**

**Watashi wo yurashimasu: I forgive you**

**Hai: Yes (duh)**

**Iie: No (again, duh)**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Deja Vu: In case you don't know what this means.......0_o? It means, Seen again, (or something close to that) literally. Basically, it means you feel like you've seen/heard/etc something before.**

**Ok anyways, just to explain a couple of things: **

**1. When the reporter says "What language are you speaking!?" They were speaking English. I'm about 99.9% sure you probably figured that out.**

** loooooooooooooooooooooong pause with the watch check, yeah, they were making out for the camera. hehehehe I'm pretty sure you figured that out too**

**anyways, R&R please!!! **


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello everyone. Well, anyone who might actually check in if they get a New Chapter notification. Just thouhgt I'd let you guys know a few things.**

**Kay, 1. I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever and eternity. I'm a failure like that. lol**

**2. I intend to rewrite this story and make it better. So, I apologize for the inevitable annoying notifications. However, I'm not happy with this as it stands and therefore, it must be fixed. **

**3. I'm currently working on a new fic with Milan and Ryuichi. The storyline, however, is waaaaaaay different. I just really like Milan and thus, wanted to use her again instead of inventing a whole new OC. **

**Sooooooo, anyhows, Ja ne for now. Hope to "see" you guys soon. **

**Love, GHSNEKO **


End file.
